Apartment 607
by shiriomi-chan
Summary: Kagome and the inugumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?New neighbors?........Naruto crossover. REOPENED!
1. Moving in

Hello ppls!This is my first fanfic,and its a anime crossover between Naruto and Inuyasha.

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter one:

Moving in

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On july 12 the Inu gumi moved into aparment 607, All of them were there and acconted for,except one person or should I say demon.

Yes all of them were there except for little shippo,who hadnt been able to get through before they sealed up thw well.

Kagome had gotten over the fact that she could do nothing for her child but she still worreid what had happened to him.

Kagome had moved into an apartment on the top floor with Inuyasha,Sango and miroku lived on the main floor near the lobby.

Inuyasha and Kagome were just finished moving in when they heard someone screaming "PACKERS!" from down the hallway.

"What the HELL was that" "Packer fans"Kagome replied.

After the first few days they often heard the two down the hall fighting over to watch Martha or the Packers game,which got very annoying after all

it went on for hours.

Besides them Kagome and Inuyasha had no other neighbors.

Untill that morning of course,they was someone moving into the room down the hall so Kagome and Inuyasha made brownies for them and they went to say hello.

They walked up to the door and knocked,no answer.She knocked again,no answer.So when she went to knock on the door she ended up knocking on an extremly pissed off guy.

"Oops"She muttered handing the boy the brownies"Im kagome and this is Inuyasha"she said pointing to the hanyou.

"Im-"the boy started only to be interupted by a boy with blone hair"Im Uzamaki Naruto"the boy said"And this is Sasuke!"

Kagome smiled at the boy who blushed in return"Feh Im going home"the hanyou replied going back to his apartment"You wanna come in?"Naruto asked looking at her"Sure".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter!

Well like it ?


	2. Sakura

Hello again I hoped you liked the first chapter!

Hers the second one!

anime crossover between Naruto and Inuyasha.

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Sakura

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sasuke pushed the orange haired boy out of the way he opened the door more to let her in.She had expected boxes since they had just moved in but no there was no boxes in sight and everything seemed to be put in place,the apartment was pretty big it evn had two small hallways leading to the rooms,there was four bedrooms 0ne seemed to be a guest room and the other three for the ones that lived there.

"So! Where do you live?"Naruto asked her"Um I live just down the hall"She said pointing out the door to her apartment.She looked at Sasuke and was about to ask him where they came from when she was interupted by a pink haired girl that clearly had her hands full passing by her."Who's that?"Kagome asked Sasuke only to be abswered by Naruto"That's Sakura!"He said pinting at the pink haired girl standing just close enough to get poked in the face when Naruto pointed at her,causing her to drop all thr things she was holding as she went to grab her eye.

Kaogme reached down to help Sakura pick up the stuff she dropped"Hi Im Sakura and you are?""Kagome Higurashi"Kagome replied as the door bell rang"ILL GET IT!"Screamed Naruto"Noo you wont"Sasuke mumbled as he pushe Naruto away from the door so he could answer it"Hell-"He tryed to say before his face was covered by a hand that was now rubbing up and down his face"Shh shhh"The person mumbled as she contined to pet his face"What-the-fuck-are-you-doing?"Sasuke said beetween strokes.Kagome walked up beside him and pulled the hand off his face.

"This is Sngo"Kagome said"She lives near the lobby"Sasuke looked at the 'sango' person (Sorry I forgot to mention this Sango does this everytime she sees someone ever sine she watched kohaku die in her amrs).

Miroku stepped infront of her"Dont mind my wife shes just um...happy ya thats it! Shes just happy to see you!...Uh Im miroku and well this is Sango and this is our cat Kilala he said holind up Kilala who mewed in Sasuke's face.

Sango handed Sasuke the cookies she had baked and then her and Miroku walked back to their apartment.

"Hey Kagome!"Inuaysha yelled from down the hall "What?"She yelled back "Im going to work ok?"he yelled "The late shift?" "Ya"He answered"Ok Bye!"she yelled.

"Who's that?"Sakura asked"Inuyasha"Kagome replied.

"Hey since he's not gonna be home why don't you sleep over?"Naruto asked her"Shut up Naruto that's the most stupidest idea ever!"

Sakura yelled at Naruto then she turned to Kagome"So you want to sleep over?"Kagome blinked"Uh...sure?" "GREAT!"Yelled Sakura as she grabbed her coat"Ill be right back"

"Um...Where is she going?" Kagome asked Sasuke"To get a nverending supply of movies"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There!The second chapter! A bit longer than the first one ne?

Plz R&R!


	3. Movie store

Hi again d0000ds.

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter three"

Movie store

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sakura walked downstirs she was stopped by Kagome"Whats wrong?"Sakura asked her,Sakura gasped "Naruto burned our house didnt he?"Kagome blinked"Um...no but I wanted to go with you".

Sakura squealed ' happily ' and pulled Kagome to the movie store.They walked down the ails of movies and as they turned a corner they ran into a man with a mask on"HEY SAKURA!" The man shouted "Whos that?"Kagome asked"NO ONE!"Sakura yelled covering Kagome's eyes and pulling her away "I always thought you were the only straight one but I guess I was wrong"The man said causing sakura to turn around"JUST KIDDDING!" The man said running into another ail and hiding behind a life size picture of godzilla.

"Lets split up!"Sakura said pionting to the right"Ill go this way you go that way!"She finished running in the opposite direction.

As Kagome walked down the ails and came face to face wiht that man."Hey hey"  
He said nudging her"Ow what?"She said pushing his arm away from her bruised arm"You wanna get me this movie!"He screamed in her face and holding up a dvd called'Come Come Paradise-the featured film part 1of 43'.

"..."Kagome just stood there looking at the man as if he were deformed"GREAT!"The man yelled going to the counter and handing the movie to the clerck"Youre not aloud to get movies here no more"the clerck said to the man"Im not getting the movie she is"The man said pionting at kagome who wanting very much to get away from the strange man bought him the movie

(Its pretty ovious of who the man is by now...if you couldnt tell than well...maybe you should go see the very ice people at the hospital and get them to politly check your head!)

The man was so happy he gave her a big hug only to be tackled off off her by Sakura "GO TO HELL YOU HORNY BASTARD!"Sakura yelled as she sprayed the man with pepperspray.

Kagome: Oo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading and plz R&R


	4. Lobby

Hi again guys!Um ya forth chapter already?That was quick..

Enjoy!

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the man had recovered from the spray he was introduced to Kagome.

"So he used to be your teacher?"Kagome asked Sakura"Yep"Sakura said smiling.

Kakashi was rubbing his eyes as fast as he could"Then why'd you spray him with peperspray?"Kagome asked"Yeah!"Kakashi said clearly fully healed"Why did you spray me?"

"Because...um...nevermind we have to go home now..it was nice to see you Kakashi-sensei but we really have to go cause

were having a sleepove-"she tried to say when she was interuppted by Kakashi"SLEEPOVER!ALL RIGHT I CAN GO TO YOUR GUYS HOUSE AND SLEEP THERE TOO!RIGHT?GREAT! LETS GO!"he screamed pulling them out the door they were pulled all the way down the street untill he stopped"Um...where do you live?"he said looking at Sakura.

"Ill show you she said walking across the street and into their apartment lobby follwed by Kagome and Kakashi.As they walked past the bristal board in the lobby Sakura stopped and looked at a notice on the board.

"What?"Kagome asked looking over her shoulder at the paper which read :

Attention all people who live in the um...apartments here!

There is gonna be a new landlord!

I will be moving in downstairs in a few days so..ya

Hope to meet you all soon

You will call me

Mr.landlord sir

Bye!

Sakura and kagome looked at the pink sheet covered in sparkels and then at each other"What are you guys waiting for I want to see where my students are living!"Kakashi said tugging them away from the non-digital bristal board.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter!

Plz R&R


	5. Mail

Enjoy!

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5:

sleepover

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Oh yeah while introducing Kagome to kakashi Sakura told kagome about the fact that they were ninja's and...yeah)

As they reached the door of Sakura,sauke and naruto's apartment they were blasted in the face with water.

"What a great way to come home"Sakura said sarcasticly as she looked for the culpret which was oviosly Naruto and saw naruto flat on the ground with a kettle in his hands.

"What happened?"Kagome asked Naruto"Well...I was trying to make ramen so i put water in this kettle see?"He said holding up the kettel"But sasuke tripped me and the water went all over you guys!"He finished smiling and looking at Sakura whos face was showing that she was really really pissed off"NARUTO!"she screamed getting ready to hurt him.

"You better get out of the way Kakashi said to Kagome as he walked away from naruto , Kagome nodded and followed him.

And just as Sasuke came out of his room he was knocked over by Naruto whom Sakura had thrown."Get off me"Sakue mumbled and pushed Naruto off but naruto was pased out and coundnt really hear him.

"Well I like your place!"Kakashi said patting Sasuke on the back.

"Wtf why are you here?"Sasuke asked looking at Kakashi. "Well...I can't get movie's at the movie store see..and then comes sakura and i got her"He pointed at Kagome"To get me this!" he said holding up his peverted movie.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Oh!"Sakura said holding up her bag of movies" I should get supper started!"

DING DONG! their door bell had rang they walked to the door and saw the mailman well mail men. "Hi!"Shouted a very girly boy.

"We have brought your daily mail!Lets hope its not stale! and not from a whale and dont lick the envelope or youll get pale!"The girly boy sang in their faces.

"Umm..."Kagome started "Heres your mail"Another boy with a braid handed her ther mail"Um thats not my mail I live down the hall"

"Oh"The braided boy said.

"Ill take that"Sasuke said snatching the mail from the braided boys hands.

"Um bye!"The girly boy sang out and the mail men walked down the hallway.And dropped some mail off at the martha and packers peoples house and rang the doorbell then continued on.

The door opened and Kagome gasped "What?" Sakura asked her "They have never come out of their house before!"Kagome giggled and ran over to the house followed by naruto and sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plz R&R!


	6. Demons

Hi!Um kinda short chappie but its getting somewhere!

We have 372 hits so far guys!

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6:

demons

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man stepped out of his apartment and Kagome gasped "SESSHOMARU?"she yelled,the man stopped and looked up at her

"Oh its you"He said and started to reach for his mail but was stopped by a sword"Dont move you bastard"Inuyasha said holding up tetsuiga , unfortunatly his hat had fallen off and Sakura screamed"His..he hes a..neko man?"

Inuyasha sweatdropped"Im a dog demon"He said turning to Sesshomaru"Well it was nice seeing you little brother but a I have a hospital to go work at"he picked up his mail and headed down to the lobby"Tootles"He said as he left.

But their attention wasnt on Sesshomaru but on Inuyasha's ears"What do you mean your a demon?"Naruto asked.

Kagome sighed this was going to be a long explanation."Lets go inside and I ll explain everything"Kagome said pushing Naruto and Sakura inside the apartment and closing the door on Inuyasha."Hey!"He yelled after her.

After the long story they changed into their Pjs and were about to start the monie marathon when there was a knowck on their door

Sasuke walked to get the door only to see a pink paper that read:

LANDLORDS HERE!

PLZ COME TO THE LOBBY!

Sasuke handed it to Sakura"Im not going tell me what their like"he said as he walked into his room and closed the door"Well I guess we should go?"Kagome asked them"SURE! Im gonna tell them bout how Im gonna be the greatest hokage!BELIVE IT!"Naruto screamed running down the stairs.

Kagome looked at Sakura"Belive it?"She asked"Its his...word he always says it"Sakura mumbeled,.

"Well I guess we should go too":Sakura said closing the door behind them as the headed for the stairs

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter!

Plz R&R


	7. Ice

Its a pretty short chappie but enjoy!

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter 7:

Ice

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They ran down the stairs into the lobby only to be hit in the face with flowers,sparkels,glitter and confety which all smelled like perfume.

"What the-"Kagome was cut short as a passed ou Naruto fell on top of her Kagome pushed him off her"Whats wrong with him?"Kagome asked Sakura"He hates the smell of perfume"Sakura sighed.

"Is he allergi-"Once again she was interupted but not by Naruto but by someone giving her a big hug"HELLO!"The man screamed in her face.

Kagome looked the man up and down he was average height and had a black and red coat on and two lines one uder each eye.And there was another guy with him he had blue skin and gills.God what freaks.

"Good day Felow...apartment occupyers!"The man with wrinkels said"Im...(drum roll) ITACHI!"Itachi said spinning"And Im kisame!"Kisame said accidentally banging into a wall and passing out.

Naruto woke up and looked at Itachi and was about to say something when they heard footsteps.

And there was Sasuke walking down the stairs and heading for the ice machine

"We were out of ice he said not even looking at them"And my drink was hot and I dont like hot drinks cause their not fissy not that I like things that are fissy but Id rather have a fissy drink than a hot one cause atleast fissy drinks dont reck the drinks flavor so thats why I came to get the ice so shutup and dont ask me questions cause I dont need to explain myself to you guys of all people."He said.

He walked back upstairs not even noticing Itachi.

Kagome,Sakura and Naruto blinked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter!

Plz R&R


	8. Passed out

Hello again! Heres the next chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8:

Passed out

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi blinked"Is that..."He paused"MY OUTOTO!(Little brother)"

Sasuke flinched and turned around only to be glomped bu itachi."Getoffme"Sasuke mumbled trying to push Itachi off of him.

"No!"Itachi yelled in his face but releuctanatly got off of him.Kisame had just woken up."Huh?Where am I ! AHHH"He screamed and ran in a circle accidently hitting his head and passing out again.Itachi sighed and looked around at everyone.

Sasuke was also passed out on the floor next to Kisame . and a Inuaysha being the dog he is wanted to blend in so he ran as fast as he could into a wall and got knocked out.

Kagome blinked"Now why did he do that?"She asked Sakura"I dont know!"

They looked around the room and saw Naruto poking Sasuke in the side"Naruto stop poking Sasuke!"Sakura yelled at him"But its fun!"Naruto whined and started to poke Sasuke again.But his hand was caught by Sasuke's hand."Dont touch me"He said clearly so that naruto could understand.Naruto noded and backed off.

"Where is he!" Sasuke said looking around for Itachi spotting him behind Kagome"Shh Im not here!"He giggled to Kagome.

"Shh?"Sango asked her eyes getting blank as she ran over to Sasuke and started rubbing up and down on his face saying"Shhh shhh"

"Sango!"Miroku yelled as he attempted to get her hand off Sasuke's face.

But by the time Miroku got sango's hand off Sasukes face Itachi and Kisame were running downstairs to their apartent.

"Damn it there gone!"Sasuke mumbled.

Then kakashi came itno the lobby"What took so long guys?"He asked looking at them"And wheres my ice?"He said looking at Sasuke who looked at the ice which he had dropped on the floor when he passed out.

"But Itachi was her-"Sasuke started to ay but was ionturrupted"I know you had a bad childhood but thats no excuse for dropping my precious ice on the floor!"Kakashi screamed at Sasuke.

But then Kakashi's face went back to normal"Im not mad at you ,Im just...very dsapointed"Kakashi said shaking a finger at Sasuke.

Who in his current state of being 'told' off by Kakashi cpuld just go right out and cry.But he didnt because he knew that lurking in the shadows were the U.S.F.U Uchiha Sasuke Fangirls Unite club.

Kagome frowned and went over to the passed out Inuyasha and pulled his ear"OW!"He screamed sitting up"What the hell did I do?"

"Well you ran into a wall and passed out just so you could 'blend' in!"Kagome yelled at him.

Naruto who was sitting in a corner decided to go get some Ramen so he went back upstairs.

"Maybe we should go upstairs to"Sakura said looking at Kagome ,Sasuke and Kakashi"Probably"Kagome said looking at the stairs.

Kakshi stood up and went upstairs They watched him go then went upstairs themselfs.

"Not you Sasuke"Kakashi said looking at him"Youre going to go fetch my ice"Sasuke frowned oh how he hated ice.

Inuyasha just stood there watching them go."Bye?"He said looking at Kagome.

"Bye yourself"Sasuke said getting the ice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter!

Plz R&R


	9. No

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9:

No

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The others had already reached the top of the stairs except Kagome who had stopped to tie her slippers even though that not possible.

But as she continued up the stairs she was stopped by a guy with white eyes'god not another freak in the building'she thought trying to get by the man"No"The man said loudly in her face.

Kagome frowned she really wanted to get up the stairs"But I have to-" "NO!" he yelled at her.Kagome pushed by him but was stopped by his hand"Did you just push me?"He asked sternly"Ya"Kagome said.

He frowned / glared and did not let her go passed him

"No"He said crossing his arms.She frowned again"Fine then I ll go take the elevator"She said walking down the stairs.But as the elevator doors open she saw the man"No"He said.

Kagome gawked at him" Just let me go upstairs!"He leaned close to her face and clearly said"No"

But then Sasuke came up behind them after getting the ice"Hurry up and got out of my way neji I want to go upstairs"He said pushing Neji out of the elevator"Wait for me!"Kagome said going in with Sasuke.

When the elevator went ding and the doors opened sasuke steeped out with his eyes closed"Wait sasuke!"But he ddint listen adn when he stepped out he and he fell all the way back down to the lobby."ow"

After getting Sasuke upstairs they went inside the apartment"Why did you two take so long!"Kakashi yelled at them"Youre supper has gotten cold!"He yelled pionting at a bowl of ice cream.

Kagome frowned and sat down on the couch next to Naruto.

Kakashi handed her the ice cream nd turned to Sasuke"Wheres my ice?"Sasuke twitched he had dropped it when he fell out iof the elevator.

Kkashi shook hjis finger at him and pionted to the door"Ice now"

Sasuke had only one thought in his head and that though was I hate Ice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter!

Plz R&R


	10. Bite!

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10:

Bite!

xxxxxxxxxx

When sasuke returned with the ice he was greeted by a very unimpressed Kakashi"What?"Sasuke asked"Im not really in the mood for Ice"He said camly.

Sasuke was pissed adn threw the ice in his face"Whyd youd do that?I wanted that ice"Kakshi said sadly.

Sasuek screamed and ran into his room and slammed the door."You guys are wierd"Naruto said as he did a handstand while he watched spongebob.

Kakashi sighed and grabbed the movies"Naruto were going to wacth the movies now so turn that off"Kakshi said reaching for the power button "NO!"Naruto shouted running in front of the tv to protect it .

Naruto was looking at them as if they were his enemies"Naruto calm down and step away from the tv"Kagome said slowly moving towards him but as she reached about two steps away from him he growled at her.

"Naruto stop being stupid and stepp away from he tv"Sakura said touching his arm.He looked at her then his arm then the tv then back at sakura's hand.And he bit her"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"She screamed looking at her bleeding hand"What the hell are you idoits doing out here"Ssuke said coming out of his room.

"He bit me!"Skura said pionting at naruto.Meanwhile Kagome was eating a cookie from god knows where and was about to take a bite when Kakashi slapped it out of her hand and said"This is not the time for that!"

"Back away from the tv now!"Sasuek said glaring at Naruto"But I want to watch spongebob!"He whined"What do you mean thats not spongebob"Sasuke said pionting at the tv.

He was right that wasnt spongebob it was a documentry on sea sponges.Naruto frowned and sulked over to the couch.

Sasuke frowned and looked at Sakura"Are you happy you can have your little movie fest now"He said retreating to his room.

Sakura smiled and put on the notebook and which happened to be Kagomes most hated movie.During the moivie everyone but Naruto and Kagome had fallen asleep."Hey kagome?"Naruto said as he pulled out a dish of mints"Want some?"He asked as he held them up to her face.

"Sure I guess"She said reaching into the bowl and eating some.

xxxxxxxxxx

End chapter!

Plz R&R!


	11. Pokemon snap

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11:

Pokemon snap

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat there eating mints little did they know the mints contained sugar and alchohal.Once they had finished the mints the frowned.

"HEY!"Naruto shouted"What?"Kagome asked"Lets play...POKEMON SNAP!"He said smiling."Yeah!Ill go get the camera and apples!"Kagome anounced running to get the proper stuff for pokemon snap.

Once they had their camera and bag of apples they set out on their journey to be pokemon photgraphers!

They ran into Sasuke's room but Ssuke was turned over so they couldnt get a good picture of him"Hey lets use an apple to get his attention so we can get a picture of him!"Naruto wispered"Ill throw the apple and you take the picture"Kagome nodded.

And they threw the apple at Sasuke's back who angry that someone just shot a frickin apple at him turned around to tell whoever did it off only to get his picture taken"The beast is angry!"Kagome yelled"Throw a sothing ball at him!"Naruto yelled handing her an airfrsner can"BE CALM SASUKEMON!"Kagome yelled spraying him with the airfresner.But Sasuke only got angryer.

"Uh oh run!"Naruto yelled taking one last picture before running out the door of sasuke's room"But I wanted to catch him!"Kagome whined"Well get another one later!"Naruto said as they ran outside the apartment.

They looked around"Where to now?"Kagome asked Naruto who looked around Then he spotted miroku going to get ice Kagome and Naruto snickered and ran outside and grabbed a bush and brought it inside so they could blend in.

As Miroku was inicently getting his ice he saw a bush behing him"What the hell?"He said dropping his Ice.

Kagome and Naruto snickered"Hell never spot is with our clever dicise"Naruto said laughing"Whos there?"Miroku asked looking at the bush"Um...no onw! go back to fetching your cold ice and dotn worry anout the pictures we take!"Kagome said to Miroku who want goign to listen he walked towards them"Quick use and apple!"Kagome told Naruto who trew an apple at Miroku"OW!"he whined as he grabbed his head where he had been hit by the apple.

"Its time!"Kagome shouted as she pulled out a net"IM GOING TO CATCH YOU PERVERTMON!"She yelled running at him with the net in her hands."Kagome what are you do-"He tried to say but was stopped when Kagome jumped on him and antempeted to roll him into a ball.

"YOUVE ALMOST GOT HIM!"Naruto yelled"USE THE APPLE!"he yelled"Alright!"Kagome said pulling out an apple and started bashing him in the head with it.

When miroku was finally uconsious and bloody Kagome took him out of the net and said to him"Were going to be great friends!"And put a leash around him.

Kagome and Naruto walked up the stairs pulling Miroku behind them."WOW Kagome I wished I had a super cool pokemon like you do!"Naruto said patting Miroku on the head.

"Ya but you dont"Kagome said slapping Naruto's hand away from Miroku.Then they saw Sakura walking out of their apartment saying their names"Oh there you guys are!Sakura said running over to them "OMG WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT MAN!"Sakura said leaning down to check him for a pulse.

But Kagome thought she was trying to steal her pokemon So she picked up miroku and threw him at Sakura"Ow what are you doing!"Sakura said trying to push Miroku off her.

"Resistance is futile!"Kagome yelled trowing Miroku at Sakura again"Stop doing that!"Sakura said backing away from them

But luckily Naruto had a trusty apple and bashed Sakura in the head with it"Can I catch her?"Naruto asked poking Sakura.

"No!Shes not a pokemon she from team rocket and shes her to take our pevertmon!"Kagome said pointing at Sakura.Naruto gasped

"We must punish her for what she has done!"Naruto said opening the shoot that goes to the ice and stuffing her in.

Kagome and Naruto then continued on their journey and went into Inuyasha's room.There the hanyou was peacefully sleeping on his bed.Naruto and Kagome gigled and started to jump on inuyasha"Hey what are you doing!"Inuyahs said moving away from them"What arent we doing!"Naruto replyed.

Inuyasha looked them up and down and spotted Miroku"What happened to him!"Inuyasha yelled"The greatest thing in the world happened to him casue hes my pokemon!"Kagome said smiling Naruto nodded.

"Are you crazy?"Inuyasha yelled at them"No were just overly smart"Naruto said pionting at his head.They ran away though cause Inuyasha had pulled oui his sword amd chased them away.

They walked back into their house pulling miroku behind them but standing their waiting for them was Sasuke."Oh noes!"Naruto yelled"Use your pokemon Kagome!"

Sasuke frowned at what Naruto had just said because he had spent the last three months teaching Naruto that pokemon werent real.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter!

Plz R&R


	12. Boo boos and stale mints

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12:

Boo boo's and stale mints

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke grabbed the phone and called the hospital only to hear ringing from the other apartment and heared Sesshomaru answer"Hello?"Sasuke said"Yes this is head of the hospital how can I help you?"Sesshomaru said on the other line"Well I live down the hall from you and I kinda need your help"Sasuke said"Ill be right with you"Sesshomaru said as he hung up.

Sasuek turned back to the two lunatics in front of him Naruto blinked"IMMA CATCH YOU SASUKEMON!"he screamed grabbing miroku and throwing him at Sasuke

"Hey!Thats my pokemon!"Kagome whined pulling miroku away from sasuke"But I need to get sasukemon!"naruto said frowning"Use an apple!"Kagome said Naruto nodded and pulled out a gun"What the fuck are doing!"Sasukw screamed.

"Catching you my precious pokemon!"Naruto yelled putting in a bullet into the gun"IM NOT A POKEOMON!"Sasuke yelled at him"Oh stop denying the facts sasukemon"Naruto said pointing the gun at sasuke.

"You know he kinda looks like sasuke"Kagome said"Thats why he's called sasukemon!"Naruto said before kkashi slapped the gun out of his hands"ITS PROFFESER OAK!"Kagome said bowing to kakashi.

Naruto smilied"Well hi proffeseur oak!Im about to catch my very own pokemon jusyt like kagome's!"Naruto said proudly"Then I can be a pokemon master!"He finished.

Kakshi frowned and turned to Sasuke"I thought you said you taught him that pokemon wernt real?"Kakshi said"I did"Sasuke said grabbing naruto's gun and throwing it out the window"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!MY ONLY CHANCH AT CATCHING SAUKEMON IS GONE!"Naruto screamed as tears filled up in his eyes.

"DONT WORRY NARUTO ME AND PEVERTMON WILL CATCH SASUKEMON FOR YOU AND THEN YOU CAN SHOW PROFFSER OAK HOW GOOD YOU ARE!"Kagome screamed as she threw miroku at sasuke.

Sasuke moved out of the way and Miroku fell out the window"MY POKEMON!"Kagome screamed running to the window to look over,luckily there was a gallery underneth.

Sesshomaru came in throught the door"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"Sasuke screamed"I had to watch the end of Martha"Sesshomaru said as he looked around.

And was horrifyed at what he saw ;Kagome was curently trying to climb out the window and naruto was eating the couch and sasuke's beutiful hair was messy and kakashi just sat there reading his book.And poor poor sakura was shoved in the ice box.

"What happened?"Sesshomaru yelled terrifyed by them Naruto looked at him and lunged for his feet"Ahh!"Sesshomaru said asNaruto latched onto his feet"HEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHHEHE"Naruto had gone crazy and Kagome just really wanted her "pokemon' back.

After Sesshomaru had calmed Kagome and Naruto down and sent Miroku to a hospital he had gone home."What did you to do?"Kakashi asked Kagome"Well the last thing I can remeber is having those mints"Kagome said as she pionted to the empty container of mints that was placed on the half eaten couch."Those mints?"Sasuke asked picking them up and reading the back.

"You idoits!Those were stale mints that are full of alchohal!"Sasuke yelled at them.And was about to say something else when the door opened and there stood poor Sakura blue as the sky and with little ice cubes on her"Im gonna kill you"She said to Naruto before she past out litrally cold on the floor.

Sesshomaru came through the doorand almost tripped over sakura

"I was gone for five minutes!And this is what happens"Sesshomaru said pionting at the blue Sakura."You know what I dont even want to ask"Sesshomaru said as he put Sakura on a stretcher and closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter!

Plz R&R!


	13. Pizza man

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13:

Pizza man

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone had calmed down and had been treated for their injuries Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto,Kagome and Kakashi all sat in the living room on the half eaten couches.

"So..."Sakura said looking at her feet which had very strange socks on they were green and yellow Sakura hated those colors She sighed and tore off her socks.

Kagome frowned"So now what?"She asked looking at Sasuke."WE START SLEEEEEEEPING!"Naruto yelled standing up and running for his room and closing the door.Kgome looked at the clock it was only 800oclock after all that it was only 8oclock.

Sakura nodded "Ill get pillows you guys get changed"Sakura said running to go get pillows.Kagome looked at Sasuke who looked back at her"Um...Im gonna go get changed"Kagome said pionting to the door Sasuke odded and went to his own room to go get changed.

Kagome smilied and went to her apartment to get chnged"Hey"She said to Inuyahsa as she walked past the couch where he was sitting."Hey yourself miss Im gonna jump on you till you really hurt"Inuyasha said looking at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and opened her pj drawer"Anywhere whatcha doin"Inuyahsa asked from the other room"Im sleeping over at Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto's house"Kagome said as she changed into a pair of pjs."Well see ya!"Kagome said walking out the door and jogging back to Sasuke Sakura and Naruto's apartment.

Kagome walked in to see Sakura and Sasuke sitting on the couch.Sakura was wearing pink pyjamas and Sasuke had a long blue shirt and blue boxers.The boxers had a little Uchiha fan one the front right corner and his shirt had one on the back.

Kagome was wearing some type of pjamas you chose cause I dont feel like describing their clothes.

Anyway Kagome smiled and went and sat beside Sakura on the couch.Kagome looked around the room"Wheres Naruto?"She asked Sakura"He's proably finding his hat"Sakura said frowning Kagome blinked"A hat?"She asked looking at the door to Naruto's room.

Kagome looked at Sakura and was about to say something when Narutos door swung open and out ran Naruto in his pjamas and sleeping hat"ITS TIME TO SLE SLE SLE SLE SLE SLE SLE SLE SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"Naruto said flopping down on the couch next to Kagome."But we still havent had supper"She said rubbing her stomach.

Sasuke frowned and walked to the frigde and stared at it."What is he doing?"Kagome wispered to Naruto"I belive hes glaring at the frigde"Naruto said a little to loudly causing Ssuke to glare at the two of them.

He glared at them for a good two minutes Then looked at the frigde handle and reached up to it and opened it.But what he say did not make him happy in fact it made him realy really sad.They had nothing in their frigde meaning Sasuke would have to call the pizza man.

He looked at Them with a disgusted expression."We have to call..the...the...PIZZA PLACE!"Sasuke said in horror falling to his knees and sobbing.Kagome was stunned"Whats wrong with the pizza man?"Kagome asked Sakura"Well when Sasuke has to call the pizza man he feels like his lost a neverending battle"Sakura said getting out of her seat.

"Dont worry Sasuke! Ill call the pizza man!"Sakura said reaching for the phone only to have Sasuke grab her wrist"No"He said pushing her hand away from the phone and standing up"Ill do it"He said picking up the phone and dialing.

"Hello pizza place?Yes Id like two large pizzas one all dressed one peperoni and cheese and a family frie please."Sasuke said to the man on the other line who took down his order"Ok thanks"Sasuke said hanging up the phone.

Kakshi walked out from the bathroom"So whens the pizza comin?"He said pulling out his book.


	14. CMore frickken neibours

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14:

More frickken neibours

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When thw pizza came Kagome watched as The four ninjas ran aboput the house to get plates and napkins."ILL SET THE TABEL!"Naruto yelled as he threw the plates and food utencils on the table as if they were kunai knives.

Sasuke nodded as he pulled out a Kunai as stated cutting the pizza into slices then throwing them onto the plates that Naruto had put on the table.Sakura did a backflip as she put straws in the drinks.And Kakashi threw a bowl onto the table then filled it with chips.

Kagome sat on the couch flabbergasted of what these people called setting the table."Well?"Naruto said looking at her"Well what?"She asked"Are you gonna come eat or what?"naruto said smilling.

Kagome nodded and went to sit at the table when the doorball rang."Ill get that!"Kakshi said walking over to the door and opening it.

The five looked at who was at the door and Kagome gasped."Ko-Kouga kun?"She asked standing up. Then man at the door looked at her for a while then a huge smile apeared on his face"KAGOME!"He screamed running to give her a hug only Kagome stepped out of the way and Kouga ended up hugging Sasuke.

"GET OFF OF ME!"Sasuke screamed pushing Kouga away.Kouga turned around"Oh Kagome its been far too lon-"He had started only to be punched in the face by a red haired women"WHAT DID I TELL YOU KOUGA!YOU MARRIED TO ME!"Screamed Ayame.

"Only by force"Kouga mumbled under his breath as Ayame dragged him by his ear to their new apartment.

Sakura looked at Kagome"Do you know him?"Sakura asked her"Ya hes an old ...friend."Kagome said scratching the back of her head.

The four of them looked at Sasuke who was frowning. Naruto tilted his head "Whats wrong Sasuke?"Naruto asked as the others nodded.

Sasuke turned to them and scowled"More frickken neibours"He said as he walked past them and grabbed his slice of pizza on went to his room and slammed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it was short but Ill be updating more than just this chapter today!

Plz R&R!


	15. Wheres the door?

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15:

Wheres the door?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they had eatin all they pizza Sasuke came out from his room and his mouth dropped open as he looked at the empty pizz box.

"You-you YOU ATE ALL MY PIZZA!"He screamed smashing the table in two.The other stared at him wide eyed as Sasuke's eyes turned red and he looked at Naruto"You know what Im gonna do?"Sasuke asked Naruto who shook his head.

"Im gonna...EAT ALL YOUR RAMEN! Then you can see how it feels!"Sasuke screamed as he ran back into his room and slammed the door.

Everyone looked at Naruto whos eyes wear filled with tears.Sniff"Im..im ..IM SORRY!"He screamed running to the closet and grabbing all his ramen"Dont worry sweet ramen I will hide you so that mean old Sasuke cant eat you!"He said as he ran out of the apartment and down the stairs.

Kagome looked at Sakura who looked back at her"Dont worry you two!"Kakshi said smillling"Were not worried'theysaid looking at him."Oh well then..OH!How about we bake cookeis for the new neibours"He said.

Sakura and Kagome looked at each other"okay."They said pushing in their chairs and grabbing the ingredients.

When the cookies were done Naruto reappered covered in dirt."What happened to you?"Kagome asked lokking him up and down. "I hid it AND YOULL NEVER GET IT!"He screamed.

Kagome blinked And Sakura frowned"Well go get cleaned up"Sakura said shaking her head.Sasuke doors open"Why is your ramen under my bed?"He adked looking at Naurto whi shrieked"You little devil! You just had to go looking for it didnt you!"Naruto yellelled.

Sasuke frowned and handed him his ramen"I dont go looking for your stupid ramen I was simply looking for something I dropped."Sasuke said shoving his hands in his pockets."Yeah right!"Naruto said putting his ramen on the counter.

Kagome blinked"Shouldnt we go give these to your friend?"Sakura said holding up the cookies."Ya I guess so"Kagome said turning to Sasuke and Naruto"Are you guys coming?"She asked them

Naruto nodded and Sasuke shook his head"GREAT!"Kakshi said pulling all of them out the door then running back inside and locking them out.

"I have a key you know"Sasuke said"Kakashi scrtatched his chin"Slide it under the door"Kakshi said to sasuke"Kay"Sasuke said sliding it unde the door"Hey wait...Give me my key back!"Sasuke yelled while pounding on the door."Cant hear you"Kakshi said as he started to play loud music.

Kagome looked over at sesshomaru who was standing in the middle of the hallway looking at the wall."What are you doing?"Kagome asked walking up to him."Im bringing the neibours cookies but I seem to have lost site of the door"Sesshomaru said pointing at a doorbell that was in the middle of the wall.

"What do you mean lost site of a door?"Sakura asked coming up behind them"The door disapeared"He said not looking at them.

Kagome looked at the doorbell and rang all of a sudden the door apeared and Ayame stepped out and growled"You"Ayame said glaring at her"Want do you want"Ayame asked her"Um we just came to welcome you guys to the building"Kagome said pointing to their cookies.

Ayame looked at the cookies and grabbed them"We appreiciate you kindness BUT YOURE STILL NOT COMING NEAR KOUGA!"Ayame screamed as she slammed the door and it dissapeared.

Sesshomaru glared at the now empty wall and went back into his apartment."Well that was..intresting"Sakura said as she turned to go back to their apartment and as Sakura had just started to unlock their door with her key they saw Sesshomaru come out of his apartment with a lawn chair.

He unfolded it and set it up near Kouga's house,then he went back in his apartment and came back out with a newspaper,a cooler full of drinks and a mini tv.

"What are you doing?"Kagome asked him"Im going to find out how to open this door"Sesshomaru said flipping open the newspaper."

"Okay then"Kagome said walking into their aprtment.And as shje closed the door she heared Sesshomaru say"Where the hell is that damn door?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter!

Plz R&R


	16. wheres my

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16:

Wheres my...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went back to the apartment to find Kakashi packing a suitcase."What are you doing?"Sakura asked him"Im packing my stuff"Kakshi said not looking at her"But your stuffs not here and you dont live here"Sakura said.Kakashi looked atg her then the things in the suitcase.

"Oh yeah!"Kakshi said unpacking the suit case"Ima go watch my movie so you guys cant really come into the living room."He said pushing them into Sakura's room.

"Naruto what are you doing?"Sakura asked naruto who was looking threw her drawers and giggeling"Looking at your pictures of Sasuke"He said holding on up of Sasuke smirking.Sakura blushed"WELL DONT!"She yelled closing the drawer.

Kagome sighed why couldnt she have any normal friends."Kagome?"Sakura said from over near her closet"Why dont we start setting up the the stuff for the sleepover?"She said opening her closet door."Thats a good idea"Kagome said walking over and looking in.

They spent two ours getting a fake fire a few sleeping bags, snacks and drinks.After Kakashi's movie was over they walked out into the living room and pushed the couches up against the wall and laid the sleeping bags on the floor.Then Sakura went up to Sasuke's door"Sasuke kun are you gonna sleep in the living room with us?"She asked throught the door.

"Well ok"Sasuke said opening the door"YAY!"Sakura said about to hug him but he closed the door"You actually balived me?God what a loser"He said flopping down on his bed.

Sakura turned to Kagome and Kagome smilied"Well arent you two the best lovers in town"Kagome said sarcasticly.Sakura was gonna say something back when she heard Naruto laughing."That was the best thing I ever heard"He said still laughing.

And the two syood there and watched as Naruto laughed for 35 minutes.And when he stoped laughing they heard a knowck at the door.So Kagome went to answer it not wanting to be left alone with Naruto.

She opened the door only to see Itachi satnding there"Can I help you?"She asked looking at the man in the cloak."Yes I would like to speak with my ototo please"He said cheerfuly.Kagome blinked at the man and looked at the shark man namd kisame behind Itachi."PLEASE!"Kisame said putting his hands so that it looked like he was praying.

"Um...One second"Kagome said closing the door and walking over to Sasuke's door"Het Sasuke someons at the door for you"She said knocking on his door.

Kagome heard shuffling of material then saw Sasuke step out of his room"Who is it he said walking over to the front door and opening it.He would have screamed if Itachi hadnt glomped him causeing his to lose his breath.Itachi stood up and looked around his house"Hey what are you doing get your ass out of my house!"Saskue yelled running at Itachi only to be stopped when Itachi poked him int he middle of his forehead.

Kisame stepped into the house and looked at the pictures on the wall then turned to Itachi"Wheres the pictures of you?"Kisame asked Itachi who gasped and turned to Sasuke"Ya where is the pictures of me?"Itachi asked Sasuke

"Ya"Kakshi said"And wheres my ice?"He asked Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter!

Plz R&R


	17. broom

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 17:

Broom

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke gawed at Kakshi who pointed at the door.Kagome looked at Sakura whofrowned"Why cant we be like normal people and put water in the freezer."She said turning on the tv.

Kagome lokked back at Sasuke and Kakashi who were bickering at why Kakashi all of a sudden needed ice.Naruto walked passed them with his coat on."Where are you going?"Kagome asked him"To the grocery mart"He said opening the door.Kagome looked over at Sasuke who sighed"Naruto theres no such thing as a groc-"Sasuke said before Naruto screamed"YES THERE IS!"as he slammed the door and ran down the hallway.

"Is he gonna come back?"Kagome asked looking at the door"If he ever finds a grocery mart"Kakshi said handing a buclet to sasuke "Now go get my frickken ice".

Sasuke grumbled and took the bucket and went to go fetch Kakashis ice.But aas Sasuke opened the door he remebered that two akatsuki were in his house.

He looked at Itachi who didnt really seem to notice him cause he was making tea,Then Sasuke looked at Kisame who was standing infront of a photo of a horse.Sasuke frowned and stood up on a chair"Would you two please GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"He screamed watching them to see what theyd do.

Itachi looked over at him"You dont have a house you have an apartment"Itachi said turning back to the teapot.Sasuke looked over at Kisame who was looking strait at him"Its not very nice to swear"He said to Sasuke who picked up a broom and walked over too them.

Itachi looked up at the broom and gasped"OH NOES! NOT THE BROOM!"He said turning to Kisame"WE MUST RUN!"Itachi said to Kisame who nodded.

Everyone watched as the two alatsukis ran out of the apartment and back to their own.Kagome looked atr Sasuke who put the broom down and grabbed Kakashi's bucket and walked downstairs.Sakura coughed just to clear the silence.

Kagome looked out into the hall at Sesshomaru who was watching the door with headphones on.Sesshomaru looked over at her and gave her a thumbs up then turned back to the door.

Then Kagome closed the door and looked at Saukra who smiled at her"Maybe we should go to sleep now eh?"Sakura said closing the cutain and the lights.Kagome nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I knoiw it sucked T T but I have no ideas!

Anyway plz R&R


	18. Eggs

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18:

Eggs

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke up to be greeted by Neji who was inchs away from her face"Um...Can I help you?"Kagome wispered not knowing if the others were awake or not.

"No,you cant help me"He paused"But you can lend me some of your sugar"He said holding up a measuring cup.Kagome sighed and walked to the kitchen and reached into the cuboard to look for the sugar.As she peered into the closet all she saw was ramen"Even Inuyahsa isnt this bad"She muttered as she pushed aside the ramen.

When Kagome found the sugar she walked back over to Nejii who was taping his foot impatiently"Heres your sugar she said handing the sugar to Neji.

She watched as Neji observed the sugar and frowned."What?"Kagome asked stepping back a bit."ITS NOT RIGHT!"Neji screamed throwing the sugar on the ground and stepping on it and stomping out the door.Kagome watched as a girl with short blue hair slowly stepped in with a broom.

She looked at Kagome"Umm..."The girl moved her mouth but nothing came out. and the girl was constantly poking her fingers together"Sorry"The girl mumbled bending down to sweep up the sugar when Naruto walked into the room.

The girl blushed furiosly and mumbled"Naruto Kun!"And ran out of the apartment leaving the sugar on the floor"What was that all about?"Sakura asked coming into the room.

Naruto shrugged and walked foward"Naruto watch out!"Kagome warned as he slipped on the sugar that had been spilled on the floor.Naruto wimpered on the floor as Sasuke walked into the room"You guys all suck"He said stepping over Naruto then turning back to them"And Im making eggs so go wash your hands"He added walking into the kitchen and slipping into his apren which had an Uchiha fan on the front.

Kagome looked at Sakura then to Naruto"Um..Should we take him to the hospital?"Kagome asked Sakura who shook her head"He'll be fine"Sakura said following Sasuke into the kitchen"And besides Sasukes eggs are the best around you have to try them!".

Kagome blinked at looked at Naruto on the ground who looked up at her"They really are good eggs"He said pulling himself up and limping into the kitchen.

Kagome looked at the sugar on the floor"I guess I'll pick it up"She said sighing and picking up the broom"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"Kakashi screamed jumping infront of the sugar"What are you doing?"Kagome asked looking at Kakshi."You cant move it its part of the atmosphere now!"He yelled slapping the broom out of her hands.

Kakashi picked up the broom"And its not nice to steal things Kagome"He said handing the broom back to her Kagome tilted her head and looked at the broom which had 'Property of Neji'.

Kagome sighed and walked over to the door and was about to go give it back when she heard someone yell from the kitchen"THE EGGS ARE READY!"She looked over at Kakashi who looked back at her then ran into the kitchen.

Kagome sighed and put the broom on the couch"I guess Ill go give them their broom later"She said walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter!

Plz R & R!


	19. MORE!

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 19:

MORE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome and the others ate their eggs silently because each one of them had earplugs in their ears as Naruto attempted to sing a long with the radio.

After removing her ear plugs Kagome walked over to Neji's apartment.When she got there she knocked twice"Who is it?Argh Hinata go answer that damn door"She heard Neji say from inside the apartment.When the shy girl she had seen before came to the door Kagome smiled as she really didnt want to go through the whole 'No' incident again.

"Hi there! You left your broom in my apartment and I thought I should bring it back to you"Kagome said cheerfully as she handed the broom to Hinata.

Hinata blushed"umm...umm...thank you"The girl said as she poked her fingers togehter.Kagome noticed this"Why are you poking your fingers together?"Kagome asked Hinata who blushed untill she was as red as a tomato"I..I...I..I"Hinata tried to say before she passed out cold on the floor.

She heard Neji sigh from inside the apartment"Uh she kinda passed out on the floor"Kagome said peering insode the apratment only to come face to face with Neji.

"So it seems"Neji said picking up Hinata and laying her down on the couch"Um...I brought you youre broom"Kagome said picking up the forgotten broom.

Neji looked at her and grabbed the broom and slammed the door in her face"Um your welcome?"Kagome muttered turing around and going back to Sasuke's apartment.

"HEY!"Naruto yelled running up to her"OMGITHOUGHTYOUWERENTGONNACOMEBACKANDSAUKESAIDTHATYOUHATEDMEANDIGOTSUPERSADBUTNOWYOUREBACKBELIVEIT!"he yelled hugging her.

"Um hi"Kagome said patting his back,Naruto let go of her and sat on the couch.Kagome was about to go sit down too but there was a knock on the door."Ill get it!"Kakshi said opening the door.Sesshomaru was standing outside the door"I thought you guys should know that were getting more neibours"He said turning to Kagome"And Inuyasha says hi".

Sasuke grumbled"Lets go greet them and get it over with"He said walking out the door"Fantastic plan Sasuke kun!"Sakura said following him.

Kagome and Naruto followed them,as they got downstairs a car pulled up and out stepped a girl with blone hair, a boy with red hair and a gourd,and a guy with a wierd balck hat and face paint on.Kagome blinked oh great mooore wierdos.The girl with blonde hair opened the door and stepped in.

"NOT THEM!"Sakura yelled hiding behind Sasuke"Nice to see you too"The girl said holding open the door for the other men.

"Im going to my room"The boy with the gourd said heading towards the stairs"But Gaara you dont even know where it is!"The girl said frowning.

The girl sighed"Kankuro go show Gaara where it is"She said to the other man"But Temari I dont even know where it is"Kankuro said frowning.

"Nevermind Ill take bolth of you"Temari said walking infront of them up the stairs.Sasuke frowned"Thanks you guys just wasted half of my life"He grumbled walking upstairs.Kagome turned to Naruto who was occupying himself with a PDA

"Whered you get that PDA?"Kagome asked him

Naruto looked up at her"I thought it was a gameboy"He said trowing it away

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter! PLZ R&R


	20. Swirly chairs and apple sauce

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 20:

Swirly chairs and apple sauce

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stared at Naruto blankly as the PDA hit the floor,'_He had no sense of anything not one thing except for ramen god he was almost stupider than Inuyasha the two of them could go off and live somewhere in the North Pole and they would claim it was a warm climat over there.'_

Kagome was interrupted from her thought as the boy called Gaara slowly ame back downstairs,he looked at Sakura"Have you seen my PDA I think I dropped it"He said sracthing his head."Oh shit"Naruto mumbled hoping Gaara wouldnt hear him"Oh shit what?"The red haired boy asked walking over there.

The boy's face pailed as he looked at what Naruto had 'Oh shitted' about,there on the ground was a busted PDA.Gaara would have narrowed his eyebrows but unfortunitly he doesnt have any.

"I had important Kazekage things on that"He said about to use a jutsu when Temari ran down the stairs"Gaara come on you have to unpack youre stuff!"She said grabbing his arm.He glared at her with as mean of a glare he could muster up.But Temari just thought he was being cute.

"Come on!"Temari gigled.Gaara frowned no matter what his sister would never get scared when he did something now Kankuro was easy to scare but Temari was impossible,sometimes Gaara belives that his parent were bad because they didnt raise Temari to be scared easily.

The two of them walked back upstairs and Naruto sighed"Woah you guys I alomost got Killded!"He said wiping the sweat off his forehead."Dont you mean Killed?"Sakura said frowning"thats what I said!"Naruto said looking at Sakura funny.

Sakura frowned and decided to ignore Naruto improper use of grammer,And walked upstairs to go talk to Sasuke.Kagome turned to Naruto then the broken PDA."You should go apoligise"She said picking up the broken PDA"Are you nuts?Gaara will kill me!"Naruto said running upstairs.

"Fine I guess I'll go do it"Kagome said walking upstairs to Gaara's apartment.She looked at the door and knocked.Temari came to the door."Hello!Can I help you?"Temari asked"Uh I came to apoligise for what Naruto did to your brothers PDA"Kagome said holding up the broken PDA.

"Oh that thing?That's ok Gaara doesnt even use it he just pretend to use it just to make the villagers think he's doing something so that they won't bother him with their problems"Temari said smilling"Oh..."Kagome said as Temari took the broken PDA and threw it in the garbage.

"Um.. Ill see you guys later then?"Kagome said motioning to leave"Okdokie!You come by anytime!"Temari said cheerfully as she closed the door.

Kagome walked down to Sasuke's apartment as she walked by Sesshomaru she sighed_ is there no one in this building that's actually normal?_She thought as she walked in to Sauske's apartment."OMG YOURE BACK!"Kakashi said running up to her"I need another favor can you go get me the other video?"He said holding up his hands and grabbing hers.

"She's not gonna go get you your pevert movie Kakashi sensei!"Naruto said grabbing Kagome's arm"Cause she's gonna come with me to grocery mart!"He finished.

Kagome sighed"I have to go visit Sango..."She said"NO YOU DONT HAVE TO UNLESS YOU REALLY REALLY HATE ME AND ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS BREAK MY HEART AND THEN YOURE GONNA BECOME A MILLIONARIRE AND YOUR NOT GONNA BUY ME ANY RAMEN WITH THE MONEY YOU GOT!"Naruto yelled running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

"What did I do?"Kagome asked Sasuke"Aparently you broke his heart and incase you didnt know thats not very nice"He said walking over to the couch and pushing Sakura off it."Sorry Sasuke-kun I didnt know you wanted to sit on the couch I would have moved if I knew you wanted to sit on it!"Sakura said.

Sasuke frowned"I dont want to sit on it I just dont like you"He said walking over to the wall and leaning against it.Kagome sighed and helped Sakura up.'_God I have to get normal friends_'.


	21. boardgames lead to headaches

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 21:

Boardgames lead to headaches

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sakura stood up Sasuke walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it"Get out of there now Naruto"He said"NO YOU CANT MAKE ME!"Naruto whined."Dont make me come in there!"Sasuke said to the blonde who had grown suddenly silent.

The bathroom door opened slowly and Naruto stepped out"Sometimes you can be really scary Sas-UKE"Naruto said running past Sasuke and hiding behind Kagome."Shh or hell find me!"Naruto wispered.Kagome looked at Sasuke who looked confused"Hey where'd he go?"Sasuke said looking around despretly.

Kagome sighed and moved away from Naruto"HEY I SEE YOU!"Sasuke yelled as chakra filled up in his as he prepared to use Chidori."OMFG WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Kagome yelled at Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped and glared at Kagome with that 'I HATE YOU' face of his which made Kagome feel like crying.But then Sakura went infront of her "Neverming fighting how about we play a game?"She asked lookign around at everyone.

Sasuke nodded"Ill play chess with Naruto"He said pulling out a chessboard and setting up the peices,Naruto sat down on the other side of sasuke.

Kagome and Sakura decided that they would just play scrable with Kakashi,"What kind of a word is 'Dope'?"Kagome asked Kakashi as he placed doen his peices."A word that just won me 8 points"He sadi calmly

Naruto watched as Sasuke easily moved his queen over to squash Naruto's knight."Check"Sasuke said putting a hand threw his hair and sighing.Naruto glared at the Uchiha and then looked at the board and frowned._I can't win..._Naruto thought as he moved his hands towards the board.

Sasuke gave him a puzzeled look as Naruto stood up and knocked all the peices off the board"What the hell was that for?"Sasuke asked."NOW NO ONE WINS!"Naruto yelled shuffing as many peices as he could fit into his mouth and running into his room.

Sakura and Kagome watched as Naruto ran into his room with chess peices in his mouth"Now why did he dp that?"Kagome asked.Kakashi looked over at the knocked over chess board then at the scrabble board.

Naruto slowly came out of his room with a kunai in his hands"Naruto what are you diong?"Sakura said to Naruto who held the kunai over the chess board"TO THE DEEPTHS OF HELL YOU GAMES OF SATAN!"He yelled as he stabbed the chess board repidedly.

He was now walking over to their peacful game of scrable still holding that kunai.Kagome and Sakura ran away from the crazy blonde as he started stabbing every single boardgame in the apartment.It went on for hours because Sasuke secretly had a whole big colection of boardgames and Naruto had to stabb each one of them so that the playing peices wouldn't kill the opposite peices.

Kagome was baking away to the door trying to think up a good excuse to leave"Um...Were out of ice so Imma go get some more..."Kagome mumbled running out the door.Even though everyone back at the apartment knew that they had more than enough ice to last them a week.

As she walked down to the l;obby she saw someon sitting in the ice box,it was that red haired wierdo Gaara_ but what is he doing in an ice box?_ Kagome thought as she wa;ked over to the ice box nad sat on a chair beside it

"Um...why are you sitting in our ice box?"Kagome asked the boy who looked at her as if she were stupid"I have a fever duh"The boy said turning back to stare at the wall."Oh...shount you just take some medicine or something?"kagome asked"Im allergic to medicine"Gaara said still not looking at her.

"You could eat some chicken soup"Kagome said"I hate chicken soup"The boy said calmly."Well...why dont you just put a cold cloth on your head?"Kagome asked the now very annoyed Gaara"Cause I dont want to, I want to sit in this damn ice untill my fever goes away and I would apreciate it if you'd go away and let me sit in this ice box in peace!".

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter! PLZ R&R!


	22. ITS GOT MY FOOT!

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 22:

ITS GOT MY FOOT!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome frowned at the boy who insited on sitting in the ice box to bring down his fever"Does your sister know you're doing this?"Kagome asked.He looked at her "Shes too busy dancing"Gaara said shuffling in the ice box as he attemped to get confortable.

Kagome blinked_ god he's soooooo woerd _she thought as she turned to walk away"Where are you going!"The boy yelled satnding up"I didnt tell you to leave!"he said walking up to her and tugging on her shirt and practicly throwing poor Kagome into the ice box.

( Um.. just to tell you guys the ice box is kinda like a bathtub but full of ice and it sticks out of the wall and theres a shoot that goes up so that people can grab ice from up there.ya...)

Then Neji came walking downstairs with hinata who had a leash around her neck.Naji pulled hinata over to Kagome"Why are you two sitting in the ice box?"Neji asked camly.

"Why are **you** pulling your cousin around on a leash?"Gaara asked Neji who frowned"Good piont,enjoy your ice"naji said walking away pulling Hinata who was mouthing the words 'Help me' to Kagome ans Gaara"I have Byakugan you know"Naji said to his cousin who gasped and continued to walk behind him.

Gaar looked at Kagome who snorted and layed down in the ice box and sighed "I s your fever gone yet?" She asked turning to Gaara who shook his head in response.

Kagome was about to leave when something grabbed her foot"Gaara let go of my foot"Kagome said once again tuning to face the red headed boy"Im not touiching your feet" he said shopwing her his hands.The two of them slowly tuned to look at Kagome's foot.

There they saw a simple sock puppet knawing on Kagome foot."Where's it coming from?"Kagome asked digging threw the ice,she had ton stop when she made a small hole trew the ice .It lead strait down to the apartments laundymat.Kagome screamed as she saw that no one was controlling the sock puppet that was currently knawing her foot off.

"What?"Gaara asked"ITS ALIVE!"Kagome screamed as she started to wap the scok mionster withanything in reach"DIE YOU EVIL - EVIL...THING!"Kagome yelled as she grabbed one of Gaara's kunai's and stabed the sock.

Gaara and Kagome's faces pailed as the sock started screaming and bleeding which caused Kagome to stop stabbing it.Unfortunatly that was a bad idea cause the sock started hopping over to them as it gushed blood all over the ice.Kagome screamed and accidently threw the kunai across the room.

But as luck may have it Gaara only had that kunai on him today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter! PLZ R&R!


	23. To the rescue

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter 23:

To the rescue!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome screamed as the sock started crawiling towards her face"DO SIOMETHING!"she screamed at Gaara who was having a nevous break down.

Just then the indiana joans theme started playing and Naruto came running down the stairs "ILL SAVE YOU KAGOME!"He screamed pulling out the gun from chapter 12.Unfortunaltly again Naruto was out of bullets."Uh..."The blonde stood montionless as the sock slowlyu tuned to him and yelled really loudly what seemed to be curse words in sock language.

"IM OUTTA HERE!"Naruto yelled about to run upstairs but was inturpted as Sasuke came running downstairs with a kunai clutched in his hand."STAY STILL!"Sasuke screamed at Gaara and Kagome as he ran towards them.

Kagome and Gaara nodded as Sasuke ran over and stabbed the sock monster with the kunai in his hands"You did it Sasuke!"Kagome said as the sock screamed in pain and turned into a pile of blood which gushed all over the ice."How'd you know what was going on?"Kagome asked Sasuke who smirked.

"I just know these things"He said picking up his kunai and walking into the sunset"Wow Sasuke kun is soooooooooooooo dreamy.."Kagome said as all of them watched Sasuke walk of into the sunset.

Naruto fowned"ITS NOT FAIR I WAS HERE FIRST I SHOULD BE THE ONE WALKING OFF INTO THE SUNSET NOT HIM!"Naruto said pouting.Gaara stood up, Kagome looked at him"What?"She asked."My fever's finally gone"Gaara said retreating upstairs to his apafrtment.

Sakura came downstairs"Come on you guys youre missing something big upstairs!"she said turning to Kagome and looking at the ice box."What a bad time to get yuor period huh kagome?"Sge said to Kagome who's face tuned red"I DID NOT HAVE MY PEIOD IN THE ICE BOX ITS FROM THE SOCK MONSTER,WE KILLED HIM!"Kagome yelled.

"It's okay Kagome no need to be embarresed its natural"Sakura said running back upstairs.Kagome looked at Naruto who was gigling"hey who arer you laughing at?"Ksagome yelled at the blonde who paled."uh...NO ONE !"He yelled running upstrairs.

Kagome frowned and folloed thwem _I hate my life_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END CHAPTER! PLZ R&R!


	24. Ranting turns to roomates

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 24:

ranting turns to roomates

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

kagome walked upstairs to find Sesshomaru fighting with Ayame,Inuyasha punching himself in the face and Hinata crying in a corner.

"WAHT HAPPENED HERE?"Kagome ye;;ed running over to Sakura"Oh nothing we just we just wanted to see what you would do if this happened"Sakura said as Sesshomaru,Ayame and Inuyasha stopped what they were doing.Except Hinata who was really crying.

"What's wrong with her?"Kagome asked "I dotn know she just does that kind pf stuff sometimes..."Sakura said pulling Kagome into Sasuke's apartment."You know I should really go home you guys..I dotn live here."Kagome said to Sakura who looked sad.Then Naruto came running in"BUT YOU CANT LEAVE!YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE WHO WILL I TALK TO WHO WILL BE THERE TO LISTEN AS I RANT ABOUT BEING HOKAGE?WHO WILL BE THER-"The blonde was inturrepted by Sasuke who placed a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Or she can move in"Sakura said questionatyly to Sasuke who frowned"Fine,but you better do something around here"Sasuke said going over to the empty guest room."Kakashi's sleeping in here so sleep in Sakura's room untill he leaves"Sasuke finished.

"But she cant stay in my room!There's hardly room for me!"Sakura said walikng over to naruto"Why dont you let Kagome-chan sleep in your room Naruto?"Sakura asked Naruto.The blone immediatly lit up as if he was a kid on christmas."A GIRLS GONNA SLEEP IN MY ROOM A GIRLS GONNA SLEEP IN MY ROOM AGIRLS GONNA SLEEP IN MY ROOM!"Narutp sang joyfully.

Sasuke frowned and walked into his room.Naruto was still singing in the apartment as he went to go clean up his room,Kagome looked at Sakura who smiled."How about we go get your stuff eh?"She said to Kagome who nodded and followed Sakura out the door.

"Is your roomate gonna be okay with this Kagome?"Sakura asked the raven haired girl '_ Well of course he will! He's Inuyasha after all! Laid back,calm, freindly, kind and forgiving Inuyasha! god Im screwed..' _Kagome thought as they continued down the hallway"Sure Sakura chan! It''ll be...fine..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter!Plz R&R!


	25. Movin againWTF IS THAT?

Ok guys!Someone asked me the pairings but as I kinda hinted out in the summary the pairings are a suprise! But I will tell you that there will defenitly be no KagxInu, KakashixKagome and Kagome will not be paired with any Inuyasha caracters ()sorry to people who wanted that).Anyway enjoy!

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 25:

Movin again...WTF IS THAT?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YOU WANT TO WHAT!"Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs, Kagome put her hands over her ears"I want to move into Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto's apartment"Kagome said unblocking her ears.

"Why?"The hanyou asked as he started to pace"It's not like were dating Inuyasha, cause you kinda did choose Kikyo..."Kagome said picking up an empty ramen container and throwing it in the garbage."But you have to stay!"Inuyasha pleaded."Why? So I can watch you and Kikyo live happily ever after and have children?"Kagome asked standing up and clenching her fists"Or do you just want to make my life miserable untill the day i die?"She yelled.

Inuyasha frowned Kagome had won since he didnt have anything to say that would make here stay he decided to help her move."Fine but Im helping you move!"He said crossing his arms.

Kagome smiled"Thats ok we don't need you help"Sakura said leaning just outside the door"Oh Naruto!"She said steeping aside as about 15 Narutoscame running into the apartment and started picking up Kagome's stuff and running back to their apartment.Inuyasha blinked_ ' What kind of woerdos is she gonna live with ?'_.

Kagome smiled and waved goodbye as she closed the door,leaving Inuyasha stamding int he middle of his apartment.As they walked down the hall they passed Sesshomaru who was currently cutting some vegetables while watching Marhta on his mini T.v.

Kagome and Sakura walked in to find 14 Narutos sitting on the couch watching a movie which was kinda crowded since the couch could only hold 6 people."Hey Im sitting here!""No I am!""Move it""AHH THATS MY FOOT!""No thats my foot!"The Narutos fought with each other as they attempted toget a seat on the couch.

"Where's the real Naruto?"Kagome asked the kag bushin Narutos"He's cleaning his room"They responded.Kagome and Sakura tuned to face Naruto's room."Why is he cleaning his room?"Kagome asked the bewildered Sakura standing beside her/"Sakura chan whats wrong?".

"He hasnt cleaned his room since we were 12!"Sakura said stumbling backwards.Kagome turned to face Naruto's room as they heard him scream"ITS ALIIIIIIIIIIIVE!"And run out of hi room at full speed as something gooey crawled out of Naruto's room."OHMYGOD!"Sakura screamed running and hiding behind the couch.

Sasuke came out of his room"What are you idiots yelleing about?"Sasuke said turning to them,Sasuke saw their gazes and turned to see what they were looking at.Sasuke twitched theer on his floor was a smiley blob that was trying to eat the tv remote.

"What..wha.what is that?"Sasuke stuttered"We..we dont know!"Kagome yelled running to hide behing the couch with Sakura.

Sasuek frowned and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a fork,he walked back into the living room and stabbed the 'thing' with the fork then took it and walked outside the partment and walked down the stairs."Wheres he going?"Kagome asjked Sakura who shook her head.

As Sasuke came back in he smirked"Where'd you go?"Kagome asked walking up to him"Oh just went to give my brother a gift."Sasuke said sitting down on the couch.Kagome blinked as they heard screaming from downstairs"AHHH ITS ALIVE!".


	26. Tea Sunday

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 26:

Tea Sunday

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke smirked and grabbed his coat"Now where you going?"Sakura asked standing up from behind the couch"For a walk"Sasuke said opening the door"I'll come!"Sakura said grabbing her coat"Me two!"Naruto said running up behind them,Naruto smilied and turned to Kagome."Now you say 'Me three!"Naruto said to Kagome who smilied.

"Nah I'm okay, you guys go have fun"Kagome said sitting down on the couch"Oh yes that's exactly what I wanted to do go for a walk with **everyone** so that I dont have to be **alone**!"Sasuke said sarcasticly as the three walked out the door,

Kagome gigled and turned on the tv,She sat there and watched some nature show for about 2 minutes before she heard a knock at the door , sighing Kagome stood up and walked over to the door she paused before opening it."Hello?"Kagome said as she opened up the door.

"Hi!"Itachi yelled hugging her,Kagome blinked before slightly pushing the man off her"Can I help you?"Kagome asked "Yes you can!"Itachi said swirling around"You can go fetch my ototo foir me!"Itachi finished.

"He's not here"Kagome said to itachi who stoped spinning"Why?"Itachi yelled sobbing Kagome frowned"He'll be back soon though!"Kagome said patting the man on the shoulder.Itachi stoped sobbing"Hey you!You know what!Im gonna invite you to tea sunday!"Itachi said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Tea sunday?"Kagome asked slightly cocking her head to the side"Yes"Itachi said straiting up"Tea sunday is when we have tea on sunday"He said.

Kagome rolled her eyes_ 'No DUH!'_ Kagome thought turning to the shark man who was smiling _'Eww creepy ' _Itachi cleared his throat"So are you gonna come?"He asked.Kagome nlinked and looked at the strange duo _'hmm do I want to go to a guy with red eyes and a shark man's house ,well of course! what a great way to spend a sunday! NOT!' _Kagome looked at the men they were frowning "I'll go"Kagome said turning and going back into her aprtment.

When Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto got homw Kagome told them that she had to go to Itachi's aprtment tommorow to have tea"WHY DIDNT YOU SAY NO!"Sasuke yelled at Kagome.

"Well you see...they had these really sad faces and they were about to cry and i dont really like to see people cry and the shark man was creepy enough so..."Kagome said mumbling off untill they couldnt hear her."Then go tell them you changed your mind!"Sasuke said sitting down.

"I cant do that!Its rude!"Kagome said"Besides itys just tea what could go wrong?"Kagome said going into her room and going to bed.

The next day was of couse a sunday,Kagome got up slowly and brushed her hair,brushed her teeth and all that shit then went into the living room to see if anyone else was awake yet.She frowned when she saw no one_ ' Guess I'll just leave them a note..._' Kagome thought grabbing an empty peice of paper and quickly scribbling ' Gone for tea'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter!Plz R&R!


	27. Why dont you just smack me

LOOK MOMMY IM UPDATING!lol jk jk people sorry I havent been updating Ive been to busy with that damn scool always giving me more damn homework cant they see Im writing a damn fanfic here!

In this chapter some parts are spelled wrong for reasons soo yaaaaaaaa...

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 27:

why dont you just smack me just smack me right the face

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome sighed and knocked at the door"Coming!"Itachi sang out from inside,As he opened the door Kagome gasped.The apratment was well PRETTY!It had hearts on everything,and everything was either pink or red.Itachi blinked"What?"He asked the bewildered girl.

Kagome snapped out of her trance and stepped inside Itachi's apartment onlt to be greeted by an over happy shark man"Hi!"Kisame yelled throwing his hands up in the air.Kagome gulped '_BIG MISTAKE!'_ Kagome thought as Itachi came up behind her"So what kind of tea do you want?"Itachi asked smiling.

Kisame put his hands at his sides"We have green tea,white tea, black tea,Oolong tea,ice tea and any kind of tea you want!"The shark man stated as he zoomed,yes zoomed over to a huge cuboard.Kagome gasped as the cuboard opened all that was in the cuboard was tea and not just one,each shelf was littered with tea bags,spoons, boxes,pacages and every other theing that has to do with tea was probably somewhere in that cuboard.

Kagome's mouth hung open as she stared at the cuboard"So what one you want?"Itachi asked grabbing three tea cups"Uh..Uh...I'll have gr..green tea please"Kagome said staring at the two.

Kisame smilied and reached into the cuboard and handed Itachi the tea bags,As the two started to prepare their tea Kagome kinda wondered off further into the aprtment, as she walked she noticed that there were tons of pictures of Sasuke and some ponys.She gasped as she walked by the bathroom for inside the bathroom was a HUUUUUUUUUGE bath the size of a swimming pool.

"Woah"Kagome said returning to the kitchen where the two men had been preparing their tea,the silence in the apartment was disturbing,all that could be heard was the soft clinging of spoons and the soft bubling of the kettle.

"Soooooooo,you live with my little brother..."Itachi stated as he sipped his tea"Who's he got a crush on?"Itachi finihsed.Kagome spit out her tea as she burst into a fit of giggles"What?"Itachi asked."Sasuke is the most antisocial kid I know!He's the exact opposite of Naruto!Except that he's not a girl..."Kagome said he speech slowly fading into a mumur.

"MY brother is ANTISOCIAL!"Itachi said satnding up which caused the poor shark man to spill boiling tea into his own lap"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"Kisame cried out in pain as he fell to the ground wimpering,Itachi looked down"Now what's wrong with you?"

Kagome's eyes widened as Itachi graabed her hand and pulled her her out the door"Where are we going?"Kagome asked the angry Uchiha"Imma prove to you that my brother is NOT antisocial!"Itachi said knocking on Her apartment door.They heard a groan from inside the a flump as something hit the floor followed by soft tapping of the soles of someones feet the a sigh as the person iside attemted to grasp the doorknob.

As the door creaked open they were greeted by a very sleepy Naruto"Ugh..."The blonde said motioning for them to come in,Kagome walked in and Itachi followed.

"Wghat ddya waanttttt"Naruto said sleepily"I would like to see Sasuke"Itachi said to the groggy blonde Naruto sighed "Great morwe walkaing"Naruto mumbled walking over to Sasuke's door and knocking"Sasuekuaaaaaaaaaaauu"Naruto dribbled. No answer. Naruto frowned and turned back to Itachi."Sorry Mr.Uchiha is currently ina meeting can I take a message?"Naruto said pulling out a pen and a peice of paper.

"Yes you can,You can tell him that his brother wants to see him the second he gets out of his meeting."Itachi said Kagome frowned '_He actually bought that crap?'_ Naruto nodded scribbling words onto the paper even though Naruto knew damn well that he couldnt write.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter! PLZ R&R!


	28. Ouchh

I havent been updating Ive been to busy with that damn scool always giving me more damn homework cant they see Im writing a damn fanfic here!

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 28:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi sighed and turned to Kagome"I'll be waiting for you next Sunday Kagome"He said camly walking out of the apartment.Kagome blinked and looked at Naruto who had a puzzeled look on his face.

"Ummm Kagome how do you spell 'Sasuke'?"The blonde asked Kagome frowned and grabbed Naruto's paper,which had no writing on it at all!All that was on the paper was a stick man with lines under its eye's."Is this supposed to be Itachi?"Kagome aske Naruto who snatched his note pad from her clutches."Mayybeee".

Kagome sighed"Why dont you just tell him the message"Naruto nodded and ran into Sasuke's room" SASUKEEE!"The boy fressed in orange yelled jumping on the sleepy Uchiha."Get-off-me-DOBE!"Sasuke said shoving Naruto onto the floor.

Sakura came out of her room yawning,Naruto turned to her and smilied opening his mouth real wide and screamed "GOOD MORNING SAKURA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

Which was loud enough to make veryone in the whole building wake up,or drop what they were holding such as poor Kisame who drooped the boiling hot water for the tea on his teos"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!",And which caused Hinata to fall out of bed and bang her head hard on the night stand which caused her to start crying and that caused Neji to get a migrain,Which caused Sesshomaru's mini tv that was set uo in the hallway to crack and fall off its table,which caused Inuyasha to drop his ramen whcih caused him to go hungry,which caused miroku and sango to get electricuted when kilala accidently touched her wet paw to go into the socket and elctricute her but sango went to help her kitty and Miroku went to help her so they ended up all get electricuted,which caused Neji to yell in fruzstration"SHUT UUUUUUUUUPPPPP!"And run down the apratment stairs.past the burnt couple and there cat,past Sesshomaru crying,Past Inuyasha cutting his wrists and to where this whole mess started of course he dragged Hinata with him.

Neji straitened his shirt and knocked Kagome answered the door to the an angry Neji and a crying Hinata who was rubbing the purple bumpon her head."Can I help you?"Kagome asked though she knew why he was here"No you canot because you dont even understand I was almost undreesed with my need monkey- uh cousin and you know what when she falls out of the bed and bumps her head and starts crying its kind of hard to have sex!"Neji stated angryly.

Kagome's mouth hung open as Nwji glared at her with his pupilless eyes and Hinata sood there softly sobbing an rubbing her bumo on hear head.Kagome walked outside to see Sesshomaru trying to fix his broken tv while cying,Inuyasha bleeding at his wrists and smoke coming from upstairs which cause the sprinklers to go on which caused the alarm to go off.

Sasuke,Naruto ans Sakura stepped out of the apartment Naruto frowned"WOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?"He yeled wich caused everyone exept for Neji and Hinata to start glaring at him"What?"Naruto asked cocking his head to the side."Thats the guy"Sesshomaru said"Thats him!"

Inuyasha,a burnt Miroku,an angry shark man,a crying Sesshomaru and Sango and her burnt cat to grab weapons and start chasing him"AHH WAHT ARE YOU DOING!"Naruto yelled."KILL HIM!"Inuyasha yelled motiong for everyine to follow him"AHHHHH!"Naruto screamed running down into the lobby as the mob chased him.

"Idiot"Sasuke mumbled going back into the apartment as if nothing had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter! PLZ R&R!


	29. Everybody out of the water!

I havent been updating Ive been to busy with that damn scool always giving me more damn homework cant they see Im writing a damn fanfic here!

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

Is when I say something just to describe or whatever..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 29:

EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WATER!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome's eyes widened as the sobbing Hinata turned into a bawling Hinata,\ as Neji had just told Kagome that she,Hinata,neji's cousin was being raped by her 'friendly cousin'.Neji had a stern look on his face "So what are you gonna do about all this mess!"Neji said tapping his foot impatiently.

"Uhh..."Kagome was just standing there trying to put together what was happening at the moment "ARE YOU LISTENING?"Neji yelled causing Hinata to make what was a half squek,half gasp"N-Ne-Neji-nii-sa-san"Hinata stutered tugging on the end on Neji's shirt"WHAT?"He yelled shocking the shy girl,Hinata motioned for him to come closer"Indoor voice!"She said softly , Neji rolled his eyes.

Kagome sighed and turned to go back into the apartment but dropped her keys,she sighed and bent down to pick them up.She stopped as she noticed water which seemed to be coming from down stairs."What the?"Kagome picked up her keys and walked over to the stairs.

The water had filled up the whole lobby and was now slowly rising to their floor"But Naruto's down the-OH SHIT!"Kagome said running over to her aprtment door and knocking as hard as she could" SASUKE!SAKURA!"Kagome yelled as she continued pounding on the door.

Sasuke and Sakura came to the door"What?"Sakura asked stepping outside followed by Sasuke"Someones flooded the lobby and downstairs!"Kagome said pointing at the water that was now up to their ankels.

Kagome and Sakura jumped as the same people that had chased Naruto downstairs were runing/swimming up to them"Whats wrong?"Kagome asked Inuyasha who stopped and looked at her.His face was filled with fear"I-i-IT GOT MIROKU!"He screamed"What got Miroku?"Kagome asked the sobbing hanyou."I-I dont know what it was it just swam up to us in the water then" He gulped "It pulled Miroku under and...blood came up"Inuyasha finished running into his apartment and locking the door.

Neji frowned and got Hinata's tissues on his own But when he came back the poor girl now needed a towel since the water had come up to their knees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter!Plz R&R!


	30. ITS A MONSTER!

I havent been updating Ive been to busy with that damn scool always giving me more damn homework cant they see Im writing a damn fanfic here!

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 30:

ITS A MONSTER!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura shrieked as something pulled on her foot "ITS GOT ME!"she yelled as she grabbed on to Sasuke's arm to kept her steady.Sasuke frowned and looked down to see what had a grip on Sakura's foot."ITS A MONSTER!"she yelled tightning her grip on Sasuke's arm.

"No,you idoit its not a moster"Sasuke said"Then what is it?"Sakura asked"It's Naruto!"Kagome yelled bending down and grabbing the blondes hand and pulling him up above the water so he could breath.

Naruto looked up at them groggily and coughed,"What happened?"Sakura asked only to be interrupted by Itachi swimming past them.He stopped and swam over to them,which caused Sasuke to glare"ILL KILL YOU!"Sasuke yelled trying to run at him but slipping on the wet floor and falling backwards into the water.

"Yeah you do that"Itachi said watching his little brother fall into the water_ ' I wish I had a camera then I would play it everyday and make him watch it over and over and over and over and over and then when I'd get bored with It Id make him eat the tape and film him eatiing it,then show it to his fiends!Bwahahahahaha!Im sooooo cool'._Itachi thought tuning back to Naruto,Kagome and Sakura."Anyway,we have to go"He said pulling them over to a blow up boat which was convenently placed there.

Once they had all climbed aboard including the angsty Sasuke they tried to find the paddels,"I cant find any!"Kagome said"And me whole family is dead!"Sasuke shouted causing everyone to glare at him"Ya,ya we get it your brothe killed ur family so what suck it up you pussy!"Neji said as him and Hinata swam up to the boat.

Sasuke 'hmphed' and glared at Neji,Kagome reached down and helped the soaken wet Hyuuga girl onto the boat"Th-T-Th-Tha-than-th-tha-nk-y-yo-you-!"Hinata stuttered getting comfotable on the very small boat.

Neji sighed and pulled himself onto the boat,not like anyone offered him help or anything"Lets all use our hands to paddal in a dying baby seal kind of way"Naruto said sticking his hand in the water and splashing it around like a dying seal.Everyong followed Naruto's example.

"Hey look a fishie"Sakura said sticking her finger in the water and twirling around,"Her fishie,fishie!"She said giggeling evryone lookied at her than back to thw water"OMFG!"Sakura yelled as she was pulled into the water"Sakura chan!"Naruto yelled about to dive in after her only to be stopped byu Itachi"Its too late shes gone"He said turning Naruto around the other way behind all of them Sakura was splashing hoplessly as she was still alive."Sometimes if you listen closely you can still hear her shouts for help"Itachi said"HELPP!IM RIGHT EBHIND YOU YOU IDIOTS!"Sakura screamed as she was once again pulled under the water.

"I'll sure miss her"Naruto said wiping a tear off his cheek."Me too"Itachi said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter!PLZ R&R


	31. OMG BUT HE HAD NICE HAIR!

I havent been updating Ive been to busy with that damn scool always giving me more damn homework cant they see Im writing a damn fanfic here!

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 31:

Omg but he had nice hair

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They cried not just normal tears but the sadest tears the sadest persons that would mak othjers cry as well the tears also made the waer higher so that wasnt very good.Sakura's body had been floating on top of the water so sasuke had taken a stick a pushed her down under the water so that she could no longer be seen from their tiny full of sadness and tears boat.

Itachi and Naruto stood up believing that Sakura would not have wanted them to cry...so they didnt ,Sasuke frowned '_Well there goes my possible sex for tonight'_Sasuke thought frowning and turning away.

Kagome frowned and looked into the water"Hey look!Its your friend Itachi!"She said turning to Itachi who was shaking uncontrollably"G-g-g-g-g-g-ge-get---"Neji hit Itachi over the head"Spit it out!"Neji said,Itachi frowned and spit his gum out in the water."Not that!What you wear saying!"Neji said getting fustrated.Itachi blinked and pulled out a peice of paper and wrote down what he was gonna say then crumpeled it up and stuffed it in his mouth then spit it out.

Kagome could have sworn Neji's brain had just exploded,"SPIT IT OUT!"Neji said to the overly cool and collected Uchiha.Itachi frowned and looked up at them"I forgot"he said shrugging his shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Naruto screamed as somthing pulled him into the water"Who will save him!"Itachi said all of a sudden with a dress on.Hinata stood up and dove into the water"OMGHIASHIWILLKILLME!"Neji screamed diving in after them"That guy had nice hair!"Screamed Itachi diving into the water too"I have to be the one to kill him!"Sasuke shouted pulling out a kunai and diving into the water.

Kagome was left alone on the boat.

Neji and Hinata where the first ones to come back on to the boat...

...The others were never seen again.

THE END JK JK!

xxxxxxxxxxx

LOL had you going there eh guys?Any way Plz R&R!


	32. Thats tight

Dont worry guys!SCHOOL IS OVER!I will be updating more often

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Pairings?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 32:

Thats _Tight_

xxxxxx

Kagome looked up to see a small island floating up to them,on the island was Gaara,Temari and Kankuro"Hey you!"Gaara said crossing his arms"I'll trade you this island for that boat!"He said pointing at his island and then at her boat.

Kagome looked at the island"...Deal"Kagome said as her,Hinata and Neji jumped onto the Island.

skip!Cause Im lazy!

Later once Itachi,Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were recovered the plug was pulled and all the water poured out the windows,

It had turned out that Kisame had let the water over flow the bath when her had dropped the boiling hot water on his toe.

Kagome and Sakura had gone back to the apartment to find Kakashi sitting on the couch in a completly dry apartment"Wheres all the water?"Kagome asked Kakashi"What water?"Kakashi said raising an eyebrow.Kagome's mind over flowed and she started to bleed from her ear.

"Woah Kagome you Okay?"Naruto asked as he entered the apartment Kagome wiped the blood and smilied "Yep"Sakura shuddered _'Kagome's wierd'_ she hought moving away from the raven haired girl.

xoxoxoxoxoxSomewhere elsexoxxooxox

"Shino!"Kiba said running over to the bug man"Theres a kennel over there I bet I could find a good mate for Akamaru there!"He said pointing at a building across from them.Shino frowned"Fine"He said walking across the street Kiba smirked and hopped onto Akamaru's back.

Shino had reached the kennel first"Yo mister!Whats up!"The guy who aparently runned the place said,Shino scowled"Im here to find a mate for my friends dog"Shino said still scowling"Tight!What size is yo dog?"Said the guy "Well...He's...tall..."Shino said pointing at the door"Just wait and see".

Kiba and akamaru squeezed through the door"Yo!"Kiba said waving.The guys face had turned blue"Oh My God..no.no way man... g-g-get that thing outta here!"The guy said picking up a baseball bat"Your dog can fap for the rest of his life for all I care!Get him out of here!"He said holding up the baseball bat.

KIba frowned "Come on Akamaru"He said jumping off hid dog and walking out, Shino sighed and followed them"So which hotel do you wanna stay at?"KIba said looking at Shino"...I dont like hotels"Shino said KIba frowned"Then where do you expect us to sleep?"Kiba said.Shino pointed at a sign on an apartment door"Theres a spot open for people to live there"KIba blinked"In the middle of the night?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END OF CHAPTER!PLZ R&R!


	33. Woof

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chpater 33:

WOoof

xxxxxxxx

The others had been just about to go to sleep when they heard a knock at there door"I'll get it!"Kagome said wlaking over to the door"Heeellllloooooooooooo!"Itachi said Kagome frowned_ 'Not this guy again' _.

''Guess what!You guys are getting new neibors!''Itachi said pointing at the stairsbv''They'll be up soon"He said running back downstairs"Sasuke,Sakura Naruto!Neibours!"Kagome yelled ringing a bell"New people!"She yelled runing down the stairs to go see what the new people were like_ 'I hope it's someone normal!_' She thought turning the corner into the lobby.

"Damn"She said coming face to face with one of the biggest dogs she had ever seen"Uh Hi"She said backing up"Nice doggie"Kiba popped up from behind Akamaru"Thanks he is pretty nice huh?"KIba said walking in front of his dog."Hi Im kiba and this is Akamaru" ''Cough''Kiba frowned"And thats Shino hes an asshole dont talk to him"Kiba said smiriking.

Naruto and co came running downstairs"Not HIM!"Naruto said frowning"Oh what a happy thing whats up with Kurenai?"Kakshi said.

KIbas head hung"I-I-dont-kn-know"He said Shino walked over"Chouji has been eating and killing everyone in the village so we came here"He said"We also couldnt find Hinata or Kurenai-sensei..."Kiba said frowing"What do you mean?Hinata's right upstairs"Sakura said.

"SHE IS?THANKS!"Kiba said running and hugging Sakura"Uh...Your welcome now get off me!"Sakura said pushing Kiba off .

Kiba stood up and started running upstrairs screaming"YAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"All the way up intill he bumped into a very shocked Hinata"K-Kiba -k-kun?"She said Kiba smilied and gave her a hug"We thought you died!"He said breakling the hug"N-No Ive been -h-here with Neji-nii san"She said shaking her head.

Kiba frowned and looked behind her at the other Hyuuga"Well Hello"Shino said coming up the stairs"Shino kun!"Hinata said skipping over and hugging him.

Naruto came running up the stairs and pulled Shino,Kiba,Hinata and Neji into a group hug"YAY!"He yelled looking at them all"Now the whole familys here!"He said pulling them all closer Neji frowned and looked at Hinata"You like HIM why?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END OF CHAPTER!PLZ R&R!


	34. Gravity problems and Hyuugacest

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 34:

Gravity problems and Hyuugacest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata frowned at her Neji nii-san and turned back to Kiba and Shino.Who were glaring at Neji,"So why are you here with him?"Kiba asked still glaring at Neji,Hinata's eyes widened and her face became a dark shade of red"I...I j-..just...wanted to move away from Kohana fo-for a bit"She said putting on a fake smile.

Kiba and Shino frowned"So why are you livong with Neji?"Kiba asked still keeping his glare"Because she's safer to live with family than a complete stranger."Neji said stepping in front of Hianat and returning the glare.

"I thought you said it was because your using Hinata as a need monkey?"Kagome said coming up the stairs,Neji frowned,Hinata gasped and passed out,Kiba's jaw dropped and Shino caught the passed out Hinata before she fell to the ground.

"A WHAT?"Kiba yelled"Ya you knwo when you use people as sex tools because you cant get a date or whatever"Kagome said turning to Neji"Why would you tell them that!"neji mouthed at Kagome"As I recall you dropped sugar on my floor right?It doesnt come off easily,and I thought Sakura couldnt trip more than she already does!"Kagome said winking.

"Hey for your information I've had gravoty problems since I was a kid!"Sakura said joining them."Anyway I belive you guy with the lines on his face were gonna do something to neji right?"Kagome said reminding Kiba"What?oh yeah...IM GONNA KILL YOU!"Kiba said running at neji only to have Neji puch him in the face and send him flying across the room"K.O!"Kagome said ringing a bell.

Shino just stood their frowning,Kagome looked at him"God your weird arnt you?"She said,Shino looked at her and frowned more._'I could kill her while she sleeps and blame it on soemone else...but Id rather just make her suffer some way for the rest of her life, yes thats more sensible'_He thought pushing his glasses further up his nose."Why do you wear those galsses are you blind or something?"Kagome asked which caused Shino to frown more."No"he said"Oh yes you are!"Naruto said rejoining the conversation"I see you bump into walls everyday!"He said crossing his arms and nodding."They just got here Naruto how would you know?"Sakura asked.Naruto frowned"Well...He does I bet"Nruto said uncrossing his arms and putting them behind his head.

Hinatas eyes flickered open as Naruto and Sakura started bickering about shino's eyes_. 'Oh! Its Naruto! Oh my god is my hair straight?Am I fat?Does he like my shirt?Oh!What if he doesnt like me!'_Hianta frowned and looked up at him_ 'Oh hes so handsome,I love you Naruto,Oh he'll probably never know since Im too shy to tell him...But what if someone else tells him?Oh!What is Sakura is telling him right now!Oh!Does he like me?What if he only lieks Sakura!What if they go off somewhere and have a family!What will I do?'_Hinatas mind wondered off somewhere into some a feild miles away.

Sakura frowned"Lets ask Kiba if he's really blind!"Sakura said to Naruto"Fine!"He said,Sakura walked over to Kiba"Kibaaaaaa kuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn"She said walking forward so that Kiba was up against the wall"Is Shino blind?"She said"N-no"Kiba said Sakura turned back to Naruo"Told you!"She said skipping down the stairs"hmf!"Naruto said following her.

"I only droped the sugar on your floor because it wasnt the kind I liked!"Neji said glaring at Kagome"Well how the hell am I supposed to know that!"She said retuning the glare."Your in my way"Gaara said standing behind them"Oh go around"Kagome said turning back to Neji"Youre in MY way"He said crossing his arms."Go AROUND"Kagome said still glaring at Neji."Your in my-"Gaar started only to put inturrputed by Neji"Fine Kagome we will settle this next time"he said stepping aside"Oh they will not be a be a next time Neji!"Kagome said turning and following Sakura and Naruto.

Neji frowned and helped Hinata up"Come on Monkey to the cave!"he shouted as he slung her over his shoulder and ran off to their apartment.Shino and Kiba were left standing there along with Gaara,Temari and Kankuro."Uh...Shino we should go now"Kiba said picking up their bags,and turning to Shino"Im not gonna sling you over my should"Shino said turning and walking off to their new apartment,Kiba frowned and followed him.

"Let us go as well!"Temari shouted as she slung Kankuro and Gaara over her shoulder and ran to their aprtment."This is why I hate my family"Gaara said as Temari ran to their apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter!Plz R&R!

Sorry bout not uploading by the way it turns out Im busy in the summer alot.

But I promise to write more.


	35. It rained

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 35:

It rained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was going to be a wonderful day,becasue that was what Kagome had decided,but of course to Kagome's dismay it rained and she frowned as the rain soiled everything that was good about her day and she let herself get so dirty of those five minutes of stairning out the window that her cloths were ripped,her hair was scragly and muddy and she had dry dirt all over her body.

Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto walked in and gasped"Bad day huh?"Sasuke asked approching the girl,Kagome turned her head causing a bit of dirt to fall from her face"Yes" she said looking at him with bloodshot eyes."Uhh ok,well there's alot of stuff youcon do inside"Sakura said walking towards her smiling.

Kagome snarlled at the pink haired girl causing Sakura to gulp and back off,"Come on now lets just get you some coffe ok?"Sasuke said grabbing her arm"Grrrrr!"Kagome proclaimed before she bit the Uchiha"Ahh!"Sasuke screamed pulling his arms away from the female."Shes a beast!"Sasuke said backing up.

Then the door opened and Neji popped in"Hello,I am once again out of sugar"He said pionting at his empty bag"Grr"Kagome said"Oh my god what happened!"Neji asked Sasuke"It rained"He said pionting outside."oh"Neji muttered

Hinata had sneaked in through the door,and was heading for the cuboard.She was here for sugar,her beloved sugar.Sge ate it all the time,she usually carried around little packets of sugar in her pockets so that she could pour it on her food.It was a bad habit for her,just imagine eating lasena or something with sugar on top.

Anyway since our sugar freak weighed most likely very close to her birthweight she could sneak through the house and take the sugar.So thats what she did.

_'Ha!I got it!Now maybe I can sneak back without them noticing Im here!'_She smilied and started to tiptoe to the door"Oh hello Hinata!"Sakura said causing the sugar fanatic to freeze_'Oh its SAKURA how I hate her with all my heart,she is most likely trying to steal my Naruto-kun away from me!And with that big forehead she might crush me!'_Hinata turned to Sakura"Oh...He-hello."She muttered hiding behind Neji.

"So we have our sugar and now we will be going"neji said turning around and marching out the door,Hinata looked at naruto and co and turned and left.

"Imma go take a shower now"Kagome said standing up and walking to the bathroom.Naruto gasped"BUT I HAVE TOO PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"He yelled dancing around"So go ask one of the neibours they'll let you!"Kagome yelled from the bathroom.Naruto frowned and walked out the door.

He walked up the stairs to Gaara's apartment and knocked."Yes?"gaara said opening the door"Ummm...Hi your kinda like me right well atleast thats what the fangirls say,and we are paired up alot in fanfics right?"Naruto said"Uhh"Gaara said frowning"Right!And were like brothers so were family kinda!"He continued"What do you want Naruto"Gaara asked still not amused by the blond"Oh...Can I use your bathroom?"Naruto said.

xxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter!Plz R&R!


	36. Can I use your bathroom?

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 36:

Can I use your bathroom?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto knocked on the door,it began to open slowly "Hurry it up!"Naruto groaned.Hinata's face appeared as the door was open wide"N-n -naruto-kun!"She stuttered blushing"Hey!Your the girl who stole my sugar!Helen wasnt it?"Naruto said"H-Hinata"the hyuuga said frowning"yeah , yeah! Helen Hinata same thing!Anyway can I use your bathroom?"He asked.

Hinata nodded and pointed"Its down t-the hall"Naruto grinend"Hey thanks Alison!"Hinata frowned agian"Hinata"She said,Naruto blinked and turned and headed for the bathroom.

Neji came out of the kitchen and stood beside Hinata "Is that Naruto?"He asked,"y-yes"Se said blushing"...What's he doing?"Neji asked watching the blonde walk down the hallway"He's using out bathroom"She said turning and walking into the kitchen.She gasped"You ate the cookies I made!"She said turning to Neji"No I didnt...My stomach just borrowed them for a while thats all"He said smiriking.

Naruto walked in and smilied"Well thanks for letting me use your bathroom Kathy!"He said"Hianta"She said frowning"Oh..right"He said turning and walking out of the hyuuga apartment.

Neji turned to her"You still havent answered my question"He said walking out of the kitchen closing the front door and sitting down on the couch in the living room.Hinata blinked and walked over to the couch and sat down beside him."What question?"She asked.Neji frowned"The question about why you like Naruto"He said."I...Um..."She started to poke her fingers together.

He frowned and held her hands away from each other."Gomen Neji-nii san,Bad habit"She said"Nevermind answer my question.

She started to think_ 'Oh!Where can I start!Well theres his eyes, His hair.the way he smells,the way he speaks,The way that he stands up for himself,The way he walks,How he eats,What he looks like in the rain,the way he smiles,Oh!His teeth,his face,his clothes, his frown, his toes,his fingers,his dream to be hokage,the fact he stood up for me and that fact that he looks cute no matter what he's doing and there's more!'._

Neji frowned"Great she's thinking again" He said standing up and walking away leaving Hinata on her beatful world of Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter!


	37. Singing in the rain

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Singing in the rain

xxxxxxxx

Kagome came out of the bathroom smiling,"She goes from one mood to the next"Sakura wispered to Sasuke who nodded,Kaogme shott a grin at the two causing them to jump."IM HOME!"Shouted the blonde slamming the door behind him"Great noe I have a headache"Sasuke mumbled walking into his room.

"You know what Im gonna do?"Naruto yelled jumping up and down"What?"Kagome and Sakura asked the bouncing blonde"Oh you guys know"He said,Sakura and Kagome looked at each other then back at the blonde"Nope"they said shaking their heads"Well I'll show you!"Naruto said running out the door.

"Where's he going?"Sakura said Kagome rolled her eyes and looked out the window"Oh My God."Kagome said pointiong out the window,There in the middle of the street was Naruto.

Kagome looked at Sakura,and Sakura looked at Kagome then the two ran downstairs and onto the sidewalk"Narutp what are you doing?"Sakura yelled holding her hands above her head so her hair wouldn't get wet Kagome followed sakura and placed her hands above her head too.

Naruto grined"Im...singing in thr rain just singing in the rain!What a glorius felling im happy again!"The blonde sang as he twirled and spun in the street.

Kagome and Sakura frowned and were about to go and grab the blonde when a car came and ran him over"Oh my god!"Kagome yelled running into the street with Sakura on her heals.agome gulped and turned to Sakura"Forst of all get off my shoes"kagome said looking down at her feet"Oh sorry"Sakura mumbled getting off her heals.

"And second,Who could have done this?"Kagome said frowning"Well I'd say that car over there..."Sakura said fiddling her fingers"I know that stupid!I mean who was driving the car!"Kagome said looking at the car which had stopped about 2 metres away from them.

The car;s passenger door opened and a blonde girl stepped out"Oh my god Im so sorry!"The girl said running over to Kagome,Sakura and Naruto.Sakura gasped and pointed at the girl"I-I-I-I-INO?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lol Im just fitting everyone in now so that I can get to the main story and...PAIRINGS!Yes Im going to start pairs soon.

Anyway PLZ R&R!


	38. NOTICE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

ALRIGHTY!

LETS GET THIS STRAIGT!

The will absolutly not be these pairings :

KakashixKagome.

GaaraxSakura.

KankuroxAnyone.

TemairxShikamaru.

NejixSakura.

ANY YURI.

SasukexHinata.

NO SANDCEST.

No Uchihacest.

Im sorry if any of these are your favorite pairings then I feel really bad OwO.

Anyway I will also not be telling the actual pairings just yet because I still have to work them into the story.

Also I will start drawing fanart and submitting it on my deviantART account,The link will be posted in my profile.

And I really appreciate all the people who comment,watch and read this story.

I LOVE YOU GUYS.

xoxo

Huggles and Kisses,

Shiriomi

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	39. Dog Kennel

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 38:

Dog kennel.

xxxxxxxxx

"Forehead girl?"Ino asked standing up,Sakura frowned "Nice to see you too Ino-pig"Sakura said,Kagome frowned she didnt know what in all hell was happening"So...Is this another one of your guys friends?"Kagome asked hating the fact of how their little spacey apratment had turned into an over filled dog kennel for people and Kiba.

"Well ya I guess so,But not anymore"Sakura said frowning,Ino glared at her untill her attention was snatched away by a male with spikey hair"Whats going on out here!And why is Naruto laying in the street with MY new shoes on?"Sasuke yelled storming up to the gruop.Kagome frowned all she had heard him say wad "You were supposed to go for a walk not play in the mud!And look what you did to my shoes you stupid dogs!" And then they'd all wimper and hide their faces.

But Kagome was snapped back into reality when Ino had ran and glomped the poor inicent Uchiha"Ahh"Sasuke said camly and he fell down.Sakura gorwled"HE'S MINE!"She said runiing and throwing Ino off saksuke.Kagome frowned_ 'Why did I have to move here!'_ She pondered as she went back inside.

As she entered she saw the red haired guy"Hey,Back to fix your fever again?"She said giggiling sloghty as the man frowned"No"He said crossing his arms,kagome crossed her arms too.

She smilied"Well see ya"she said as she started up the stairs,he frowned"I dont want too"he said frowning more,"Whta do you mean?"she asked"I dont want to see you again your annoying"kagome blinked"Ok then..."She said frowing_ 'Yep this is a over filled dog kennel and Gaara was that annoying chuwawa thing that made loud angry squeks all the time untill you just wanted to take a pillow and place it over its face'_ She tought smiling as she pictured herself smothering a chuwawa.

Back outside Ino and Sakura were getting pissed"Sasuke-Kuuun,would you date me?"Ino asked the annoyed Uchiha"No"Sakura smilied"Would you date me sasuke-Kun?"She asked,He frowned"No"The two girls looked puzzeled"Then who would you date?"They asked.

Sasuek looked around franticly"Uhhh..Naruto!"he said standing up and slining the blonde over his shoulder and running inisde as Naruto screamed for help.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter!

Plz R&R


	40. Theres sugar and then theres Sakura

There is no lemons...

Summary:Kagome and the inu-gumi have all travelled to her era to live normally,so they moved into an apartment, But whats this?

New neighbors?...Naruto crossover. Kagx?

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

sorry if bad spelling--

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 39:

Theres sugar and then theres Sakura

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura and Ino sat there in the rain as Sasuke slung Naruto over his shoulder and sprinted inside.The two loked at each other"He has to be joking"Ino said standing up"I dont care if he is Im gonna MAKE him straight!"Sakura said also standing up,Ino snorted"Please,your probly what made him gay!"They two glared at each other untill they were interupted by Shikamaru who had stepped out of the car.

"Troublesome"He mumbled carrying his and Ino's bags into the apartment complex,"Why are you after Sasuke if you have Shikamaru?"Sakura said raising an eyebrow"Eww I wouldnt go with Shikamaru!I want to go with Sasuke!"Ino yelled and she followed Shikamaru into the building.

Sakura started to head towards the apartement complx when she saw Itachi locking the door"Great"Sakura said wiping mud off her and frowning"Now how am I supposed to get in?"she mumbled crossing her arms and picking up her umbrella.

Back inside Sasuke had plopped Naruto down into the apartment,"What do you mean you like me Sasuke?"Naruto whined from the ground"I never said that"Sasuke grumbled as he changed his shirt because his other one was wet."Your just like all the other guys!You use me and than you throw me away!"Naruto whined crossing his arms.

"Ya Sasuke!Why would you use poor Naruto for your desires!"Kagome said giggling from the couch,Sasuke's mouth dropped as he finally noticed the raven haired girl sitting on the couch"Uhhh its not what you think.."He said looking around for an excuse.

"He doesnt love Naruto cause he loves me!"Ino said entering the apartment"No I dont"Sasuke said frowning,Kagome blinked"Wheres Sakura?"Kagome asked.

Kiba and Shino's apartment--

Kiba and Shino were sitting on the couch when they heard grunting.Kiba frowned and went out on the balcony to see what the noise was.Kiba looked over the railing to see the pink haired girl climbing up the wall"Um Sakura what are you doing:Kiba asked blinking at the strange girl.Sakura took one hand off to wipe sweat off her brow and looked up"Oh hi Kiba-kun!"She said as she removed her other hand from the wall to wave,unfortunitly that hand was the one holding her on so she fell"Sakura!"Kiba yelled.

"What?"Shino asked coming out onto the balcony"Sh-she just fell off the building!"Kiba stuttered as he peered over the railing at the ground."Im ok!"Sakura yelled from below.

xxxxxxxxxx

End of Chapter!Plz R&R!


	41. Mondays

There is no lemons...

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

Sorry for the Awful,Awful Grammar.

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 41:

Mondays.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba had let Sakura in threw the front door with their key"Why would you climb up the wall?"Kiba asked the girl as he walked her to her apartment"Well I thought since I was a ninja I wouldnt fall"She said frowning"Well you did anyway"Kiba said as they reached her apartment.

"Well,thanks"Sakura said to the Inuzuka"No problem"Kiba said srugging his shoulders,Sakura smilied"Well see ya Kiba-kun"She said opening the door"see ya"He said as she closed the door.

As sakura walked in she was hit by the sounds of Naruto crying,Kagome and Sasuke bickering and Kakshi screaming for them to be quiet.Sakura frowned"Guys?"No reply from them"Guys?"Sakura said a bit louder still no reply from them"GUYS!"She yelled causing them to stop."what about girls?Im a girl your a girl Naruto is a gurly boy.."Kagome cmplained as she crossed her arms.

Sakura blinked"Well..whatever"She said heading for her room."Well Im gonna go to sleep"Kagome said heading to her room they rest of them nodded and headed for their rooms.

xooooooooo Next Day oooooooooooox

The next morning Ino had come over after breakfast with Shikamaru to find Naruto and Kagome sitting at the table with Kakashi who was leaving that morning."Wheres Sasuke?"Ino asked as Kakashi left threw the door,Kagome shook her head "well I think Sasuke is sleeping as well as Sakura"Kagome said pouring milk inot her cereal.Ino smilied"Well Im gonna go wake him up then!"She said walking into sasuke's room.

"GOOD MORNING-Sasuke-kun? "Ino stuttered as she spotted a second person in the bed"-s-SAKURA?"SWhe yelled waking up the two"What the-"Sasuke said as he noticed Ino,Sakura groaned and pulled a pillow over her head"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Ino screamed running out the into the kitchen and then threw the front door.

"Mondays really DO suck"Sasuke groaned throwning a pillow over his head as well and letting out long sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

There I give you PAIRINGS!

Plz R&R!


	42. OMFG I UPDATED?

There is no lemons...

I do not own any caracters in this story but I do own the ideas!

Sorry for the Awful,Awful Grammar.

(Italic is thinking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 42:

To Kohana!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the next few days everyone had kind of gotton over the fact that Sasuke and Sakura were together,But some people still didnt understand why they were togehter well thats just Ino but they all got together to discuss things anyway so tehy would settle the matter and put it behind them.

"Well I think they are pretty cute together"Kagome said crossing her arms and nodding her head"Well I dont!"Ino said frustrated"Well too bad Ino"Kagome said.Suddely the lights when out and a spotlight poured onto the table in front of them and onto that table came,only the greatest,most amazing thing,the one who everyone loved!Oh wait its just Naruto"Dont worry female friends!I Naruto Uzumaki future hokage is still single!"The blonde shouted as he jumped nto the table.

"..."The room was silent as the blonde stood on top of the table smiling a smile that could make Santa Claus cry...So everyone agree that they are cute together?"Kagome asked looking around and completley ignoring Naruto."Yes"They all said in a usion,Ino nodded angrily.

"Okay new topic!What are we gonna do about how crowded this apartment complex is?"Kagome asked looking around the room"Move somewhere else?"Shikamaru suggested scratching his head."But where?"Ino asked.They all look around again."I know!"Naruto yelled getting onto the table once more"Lets move to kohona!"He said throwing his hand up in the air.

"Kohona?"Kagome asked tilting her head to the side"Its the place we lived before"Kiba said nodding"Oh I wanna see what its like!"Kagome said clapping her hands together and smiling."So its settled!Were all moving to Kohona!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter!Plz R&R!


	43. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**IM CLOSING THE STORY FOR A BIT! (OR FOREVER)**

Since I got a nice reply from some people some strange emails constantly correcting my grammer and my lack of enthusiasm for this story I will now be closing it for a while in till I have written more which might not happen.

Thank you for everyone's lovely reviews and watches I apprieciate it.

I will be posting an ending chapter if Iam closing it,and if Iam not I will simply post another note and perhaps a chapter or two.

-shiriomi


	44. Reopened! YAY

Hey guess what Im doing?Not closing thats what!

Now Im gonna time skip a little cause if I dont time skip sometimes it will take a million years to finish.

I might not update all the time because well, I dont feel like writing ALL the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter:

Umm which chapter are we on?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived by boat, everyone but the Inuyasha ppls. Well Kagome was there but she was dazed by the fact that she was now standing in a fricken ninja village.Sasuke and Sakura were standing beside each other with Ino behind them glaring constantly.Shikamaru stood beside Ino mumbling about how troublesome Ino was.

Naruto stood infront of all of them and smilied, Kagome swore she saw a tear fall from his eye as he glanced at the ramen shop.Hinata stood beside her cousin pokin her fingers together out of boredom.Kiba was beside Shino with his hands in his pockets and Akamaru at his other side.

"Um..Guys?Where are we supposed to live?"Sakura asked looking around"Well since it was Kagomes idea to move back here she should buy a place for all of us"Neji said crossing his arms and nodding.Hinata blinked and nodded with her cousin, the others nodded as well.

Kagome sighed."Fineee"She said looking around.After a few mintues of looking around town they had found it, it was an old bed and breakfest hotel, which seemed to ahve a hundred rooms."IT WILL BE A SHOP/HOUSE AND IT SHALL BE MINE!"Kagome exclaimed placing her hands on her hips and flashing a smile.

--

-TIME SKIP?-

Summary of what happend during the 6 month time skip:

Sakura and Sasuke stayed together.

Neji and Hinata got together.

Kagome opened the shop that they were living in as a Dango shop.

Naruto did nothing...BELIVE IT!

Sakura's pregnant.

Kagome and Gaara got together after a few awkward hellos in the hall.

And Kagome and Neji are now BFFLS which mean Best friends for live. To Neji thats means she does whatever the hell he asks her too.

Lee and TenTen moved in too since Neji invited them to stay with him and his BFFL.

Lee and TenTen are NOT together.

Hinata despises TenTen for liking Neji and Sakura because Naruto loves Sakura.And to Hinata Naruto is god.

Oh and Naruto's hokage, belive it.

--

(We Resume)

Kagome sat behind her counter, clicking the cash register open and closed.

Open.

Close.

Open.

Close.

Open.

"Gooooodd morning! ISNT IT THE MOST YOUTHFUL DAY YOU'VE EVER SEEN?"Lee shouted as he sprinted out of his room.

"It was."Neji mumbled from the corner of the shop part of the house where he sat munching on dango.

TenTen storlled in and sat at a table near Neji and stared at him"What?."Neji asked"Nothign love."She said drooling."What?"Neji asked freaking out as she became a human waterfall of drool.

Neji walked away as the drool began the flood the floor.Lee sprinted over in a ft of youth and slipped on the drool breaking his leg."OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOSH!"

Kagome sighed and looked at the window.It was dark and the street lights began to turn on."Well closy uppy timey againy!"She said running over to a table where cutsomers were siitting and grabbed two of them by the scruff of their cloths. ANd walked to the door." PLEASE COME AGAIINN!"She shouted throwing them out onto the steet.

After she had evactuated evryone out of the shop she stopped and looked back outside."Wasnt it just like morning five minutes ago?"She said as she locked the cash register"Whatever I was bored anyways." she said walking upstairs to the house part of the shop."Hi Hinata!"She said noticing the girl sitting on the couch.The girl looked at her and paled."h-he-hello..."She mumbeld getting up and runnign away.

"HAY GUYZ!"Naruto said running into the room."Hi Naruto."Kagome said walking past him."THATS MR.HOKAGE MAN NARUTO AWESOME TO YOU!"He yelled throwing his shirt off and running donwstairs."Okay then..."She mumbled going to her room."Hey Gaara!"She said. "Going to sleep?"She asked."..."He didnt say anything but he left the room."GOOOOOOOLY GEE!" Sakura yelled throwing a door into kagomes room."Heres a door so you can close it!"She said as Kagome looked at her funny."But I already have a door it just wasnt closed."Kagome said confused."WELL NOW YOU HAVE TWOOOO!:Sakura said runing away.

"She really has been moody lately."Kagoem mumbled/"Yeah I know."Neji said from beside her."Oh Hey Neji whend you get here?"She asked the grumpy Hyuuga."Whenever I felt like it."He said crossing his arms."Oh... Okay then!"She smiled as Kiba ran into her room."HEY KAGOME AND NEJI!"He yelled jumping onto the bed."Wheres your door?"He asked wiping her pillows."Its just not clos-"She started but Kiba interupted her."Cause i have an extra!"He said standing up."ILL GO GET IT FOR YOU!!!"He then ran away."But I already have two..."She said glancing at the doouble doors."Life sucks because thats your fate."Neji said angrily."Now lets gossip."He said as she nodded."Okay Jonny.." He glared."Jonny?"He asked."Uhmmm sorry I meant Harold, sorr bout that Harold."She said frowning."Thats not my name."He snarled."Oh sorry Naruto, hows Hokage stuff?"He frowned."Right not you either. Uhmmm OH I GOT IT! Sorry bout that Hinata."She said smiling."Close enough."he mumbled as they began their girl chat.

Sasuke glared at the Tv.Because he was Sasuke giving him all rgiht to glare at it.It was in his room, Sakura had put it there because she hated him.He was sure of it, ebcause she knew how much he hated television.She said it was because she wanted to watch it.But she was LIEING! And Sasuke was damn pissed.

Sakura walked down the halways happily humming.Shino was walking down the hallway too, and when she passed him she punched him in the stomach."SAKURA WTF!"Kiba ytelled running up with a door under his arm."Why did you jsut punch Shino!??"he asked."Why do you have a door."She asked frowning."Its for Kagome."he said smiling."But...I JUST GAVE HER ONE!"Sakura yelled punching Shino again."WELL MINES BETTER!"Kiba yelled also punching Shino."WELL LETS SEE WHAT KAGOME THINKS!"She yelled as they ran off to Kagomes room leaving Shino on the floor."KAGOMEEE!"Kiba yelled."WHOS IS BETTER?"Sakura yeled holding up their doors."Uhmmmm"Kagome said from her spot on the bed where Nej iwas painting her nails."HEY GUYZ!"Naruto yelled sliding into the room.

"WHO WANTS SUM CAKEZ?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

End Chapter. REVIEWS PLZ.


End file.
